


Forever Yours 2

by Anonymous



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AKAD1781, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Family Drama, Family Secrets, Fear, Love, M/M, Romance, Secrets, Thriller
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23770168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Kontynuacja pierwszej części "Forever Yours".Fragment:"Strach, który wdarł się do jego głowy, sprawił, że słyszał w swoich uszach przyśpieszone, niemal pragnące wyskoczyć z jego piersi, bicie serca. Słyszał swój ciężki oddech, który raz po raz do niego powracał. Czuł, jak pot kropli się na jego czole. Czuł, jak z przerażenia dłonie mimowolnie zaciskały się na jasnozielonej, szpitalnej pościeli. Czuł, jak ból spowodowany gwałtownym ruchem, skutecznie przypomniał mu o pozostawionych na jego ciele, ranach. Levi z trudem położył się ponownie na łóżku, tym samym tępo, wpatrując się w biały sufit. To był sen. To był tylko nic nieznaczący sen..."Książka zawiera śladowe ilości przekleństw, wysmarkanych chusteczek, od czasu do czasu pojawią się sceny stosunków płciowych między mężczyznami i również nie zabraknie wiecznie obojętnego spojrzenia, niskiego ciemnowłosego chłopca. Wchodzisz na własną odpowiedzialność!Opowiadanie zawiera wątek omegaverse - czyli alfa, beta i omega!WSZELKIE PRAWA ZASTRZEŻONE!TĄ KSIĄŻKĘ ZNAJDZIECIE RÓWNIEŻ NA MOIM PROFILU NA WATTPADZIE!
Relationships: Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager
Collections: Fanfiction Challenge Collections, Shingeki no Kyojin





	1. Prolog

"Gęsta mgła, która teraz spowijała miasto, sprawiła, że czarnowłosy mężczyzna pośpiesznie przemierzał ulice Nowego Jorku, tym samym, kierując po chwili swoje stopy w stronę tak dobrze znanej mu kawiarni, do której bardzo często przychodził z Erenem, kiedy oboje byli jeszcze w szkole średniej. Świadomość, że od jego powrotu wszystko uległo zmianie, tylko utwierdzała go w przekonaniu, że lokal ten był wręcz idealnym miejscem na wieczorne spotkanie z jego ukochanym. I choć Levi nie wiedział, do końca czego mogła dotyczyć ich rozmowa, to w głębi duszy, odczuwał ulgę, kiedy powoli zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że ich ostatnie spotkanie wcale nie należało do tych najprzyjemniejszych. Wręcz przeciwnie, całe ich rozstanie, które zakończyło się natychmiastową wyprowadzką brązowowłosego chłopaka, spowodowało, że Levi od tamtego czasu z trudem próbował uspokoić swoje i tak skołatane już nerwy. Czarnowłosy mężczyzna, nie wiedział, już co powinien zrobić, aby ich relacja znów była taka sama jak kiedyś. Sam fakt, że już od kilku dobrych tygodni dostrzegł w swoim zachowaniu niewielkie zmiany, utwierdzał go w przekonaniu, że gdy tylko opuścił szpital, sprawy między nimi zaczęły się psuć. Wciąż w kółko i w kółko, co jakiś czas w jego umyśle pojawiała się informacja, która na samą myśl powodowała u niego zimne poty, a strach i panika, które swego czasu zagnieździły się w jego głowie, teraz nie pozwalały mu na podjęcie właściwej decyzji. Czy miał poinformować o tym Erena? Czy miał w ogóle jeszcze jakąkolwiek szansę na to, by uratować ich związek? Czy Eren w dalszym ciągu go kochał?

Levi zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że pytania, które raz po raz sobie zadawał, wciąż pozostawały bez odpowiedzi. I prawda była taka, że już zawsze miały takie pozostać. Kobaltowooki mężczyzna wypuścił ze swoich ust powietrze i chwycił, trzęsącą się dłonią, za klamkę przeszklonych drzwi kawiarni, w której teraz panował trudny do opisania gwar. Właścicielka lokalu powitała go swoim jak zawsze szerokim i radosnym zarazem uśmiechem i ponownie wróciła do rozmowy ze swoimi klientami, gdy on tymczasem powoli kierował się w stronę stojącego na uboczu, drewnianego stolika, przy którym siedział już brązowowłosy młodzieniec. Na sam jego widok, Levi czuł, jak po jego plecach spływa zimny pot, a usta, które teraz zacisnęły się mocno w wąską linię, były skutecznym sposobem na to, by powstrzymać zawartość żołądka powoli podchodzącą mu do gardła.

Ackermann modlił się w duchu, by jego organizm wytrzymał jeszcze chwilę, zanim na dobre rozpoczną tak długo wyczekiwaną przez nich obojga rozmowę. I choć Eren ani przez chwilę nie spojrzał w jego stronę, to mimo to czarnowłosy mężczyzna wiedział już, że zielonooki chłopak również ucieszył się na jego widok. Wystarczyło mu tylko lekkie skinienie głową i cień uśmiechu, który mimowolnie wpłynął na jego młodą, lekko opaloną twarz, aby uspokoić swój i tak skołatany już umysł, który w dalszym ciągu krzyczał, że przychodzenie tutaj było aż tak złym pomysłem. To właśnie wtedy jako pierwszy postanowił odezwać się Eren, który w dalszym ciągu ani przez chwilę nie zamierzał podnosić swojego wzroku.

\- Cieszę się, że postanowiłeś przyjść - głos Jeagera był cichy. Ton, jakim to wypowiedział, uświadomił czarnowłosemu mężczyźnie to, że nawet on sam nie wiedział do końca, od czego powinien zacząć. Niepewność i strach, które dostrzegł w jego gestach, tylko to potwierdzały, kiedy w tym samym czasie, Levi niecierpliwie poprawiał się na drewnianym krześle, co jakiś czas rzucając mu sceptyczne spojrzenie.- Chciałem z tobą porozmawiać.

Ackermann pokiwał głową i oderwał swój wzrok od jego twarzy, jednocześnie przenosząc go na splecione ze sobą dłonie Erena. Jego zgarbiona, lekko przygaszona postawa tylko tak naprawdę potwierdzała jego przypuszczenia. Kobaltowooki chłopak wiedział już, że młodszy z mężczyzn był co do niego uprzedzony i nie potrafił rozszyfrować jego zamiarów, które od samego początku wiązały się z tym, że jego samopoczucie znacznie się pogorszyło, gdy tylko go zobaczył. Fakt, że Levi z trudem powstrzymywał swój żołądek przed wyrzuceniem zbędnego balastu, powodował, że co jakiś czas wypuszczał ze swoich płuc powietrze, tym samym bezskutecznie próbując pozbyć się dokuczliwego problemu. Czy ich rozmowa naprawdę miała rozpocząć się od milczenia i szybkich, bezuczuciowych odpowiedzi?

\- Szczerze mówiąc, to sądziłem, że nie przyjdziesz - rzucił Eren, podnosząc tym razem swój wzrok. Piękne, szmaragdowe oczy błyszczały w świetle lamp. Brązowe włosy, które niegdyś były krótkie, teraz sięgały mu do ramion. Odkąd Levi wrócił ze szpitala, wszystko, co kiedyś zapamiętał, teraz rozmazywało się w jego pamięci, tym samym tworząc dwie sprzeczne ze sobą rzeczywistości, które Ackermann z trudem potrafił odróżnić. Czy jego życie, aż tak bardzo postanowiło ulec zmianie?

\- Powiedziałeś, że to ważne - odparł czarnowłosy, odchylając się lekko do tyłu. Ucisk, jaki czuł na swoim brzuchu, spowodował, że mimowolnie zacisnął mocno swoje usta, czując jak jedzenie, które jeszcze kilka godzin temu wylądowało w jego żołądku, teraz skutecznie upominało się o swoją wolność.

\- Tak, tak... - szybka odpowiedź, która padła z ust Erena sprawiła, że kobaltowooki mężczyzna spojrzał w jego stronę z lekkim niepokojem. Był nieobecny. Coś ewidentnie go gryzło. Levi zastanawiał się nad powodem, ale sama myśl o tym, że nie należał już do grona osób, którym zielonooki chłopak bezgranicznie ufał, spowodowała, że odruchowo wypuścił ze swoich płuc powietrze, tym samym, szykując się na jego odpowiedź. Chciał dowiedzieć się, dlaczego Eren tak bardzo nalegał na tę rozmowę.

\- To o czym chciałeś porozmawiać? - rzucił, spuszczając swój wzrok. Nie był już niczego pewny. Nie wiedział nawet, czy rzeczywiście chciał poznać główną przyczynę ich spotkania. Bał się, że mogło to dotyczyć czegoś zupełnie innego, niż ich samych.

\- Powiem to szybko, Levi - odparł brązowowłosy młodzieniec, uważnie wpatrując się w jego twarz. Jeager nie chciał już dłużej ciągnąć tej szopki. Chciał jak najszybciej wrócić do swojego nowego domu i zająć się swoim życiem.- Chcę odebrać ci jedno dziecko.

\- Co?"

Levi wybudził się ze snu, tym samym odruchowo podnosząc się do pozycji siedzącej. Strach, który wdarł się do jego głowy, sprawił, że słyszał w swoich uszach przyśpieszone, niemal pragnące wyskoczyć z jego piersi, bicie serca. Słyszał swój ciężki oddech, który raz po raz do niego powracał. Czuł, jak pot kropli się na jego czole. Czuł, jak z przerażenia dłonie mimowolnie zacisnęły się na jasnozielonej, szpitalnej pościeli. Czuł, jak ból spowodowany gwałtownym ruchem, skutecznie przypomniał mu o pozostawionych na jego ciele, ranach. Levi z trudem położył się ponownie na łóżku, tym samym tępo, wpatrując się w biały sufit. To był sen. To był tylko nic nieznaczący sen. A jednak czarnowłosy młodzieniec miał wrażenie, że to działo się naprawdę. Wciąż nie potrafił uwolnić się od targających nim uczuć, które powoli dawały się w znaki, kiedy ten wybudził się z niezbyt przyjemnego snu.

Cichy dźwięk otwieranych drzwi dotarł do jego uszu. Ackermann niespiesznie spojrzał w tamtą stronę, zdając sobie po chwili sprawę z tego, że w dalszym ciągu mocno zaciskał dłonie na jasnozielonej, szpitalnej pościeli, która, teraz wyjątkowo sprawiła, że jego ciało ogarnął nieokiełznany i uporczywy zarazem żar. Levi wypuścił powoli ze swoich płuc powietrze, tym samym zwracając na siebie uwagę i tak przewrażliwionego już brązowowłosego młodzieńca.

\- Przepraszam - rzucił Jeager, zajmując szybko plastikowe krzesło i uważnie przyglądając się swojemu ukochanemu, który teraz zmarszczył złowieszczo swoje brwi w wyraźnym zdziwieniu.- Nie chciałem cię obudzić. Przyszedłem...

\- Wiem, po co przyszedłeś Eren - odparł Ackermann, wykrzywiając swoje usta w lekkim grymasie.- Chciałeś bezczelnie wbić swój wzrok w moje niewinne, bezbronne i kurewsko obolałe ciało, ty mały, zboczony i niewychowany bachorze.

Cichy śmiech, który wyrwał się brązowowłosemu chłopakowi z gardła, sprawił, że Levi mimowolnie przymknął swoje oczy, rozkoszując się przyjemnym dla ucha dźwiękiem. Poczucie strachu, paniki i zdenerwowania, zniknęły równie szybko, co ciepła ręka, obejmująca jego chłodną i wychudzoną zarazem dłoń. Dotyk Erena był przyjemny. Kobaltowooki mężczyzna czuł każde muśnięcie, które zostawiał po sobie długi, lekko zaokrąglony kciuk. Czuł delikatność wypływającą z jego powolnych, niemal ślimaczych ruchów, które co jakiś czas zacierały się na jego chłodnej, niemal lodowatej skórze. Czuł nutkę troski i niepewności w okazywanych przez Erena uczuciach. I choć wiedział, już, że brązowowłosy młodzieniec zrobiłby dla niego teraz absolutnie wszystko, to nadal nie potrafił uwolnić swojego umysłu od natrętnych, przypominających much, myśli. Bał się, że ten koszmar mógłby stać się prawdą.

\- Nie po to przyszedłem - zaprzeczył Eren, nadal nie tracąc ze swojej twarzy promiennego uśmiechu. I choć cały wygląd szamaragdowookiego chłopaka uległ zmianie, to mimika i gesty, nadal pozostawały takie same.

\- A więc po co? - spytał zaintrygowany mężczyzna, tym samym uważnie się mu przyglądając. Świadomość, że jego każde śmiałe i bezpośrednie zachowanie, działało, na Jeagera w zastraszająco w szybkim tempie, sprawiła, że nawet teraz nie potrafił przestać się z nim droczyć. Pragnął znów zobaczyć te piękne, czerwone wypieki na jego policzkach.

\- No... no nie tylko po to! - obronił się szmaragdowooki młodzieniec, pesząc się na widok pięknych, kobaltowych oczu, które w dalszym ciągu przeszywały jego ciało na wylot. Eren wciąż nie potrafił się do tego wszystkiego przyzwyczaić. Bał się, że to w każdej chwili mogłoby się skończyć.- Przyszedłem też, sprawdzić jak się czujesz i...

\- No mów wreszcie dzieciaku - zniecierpliwiony Levi, poruszył się niespokojnie na szpitalnym łóżku, tym samym cicho sycząc pod nosem, kiedy nagły ból przeszył jego ciało. Wiązanka przekleństw, która opuściła jego usta, sprawiła, że nawet Eren spojrzał na niego z lekkim niepokojeniem wymalowanym na twarzy.- Jebane kurestwo... No więc, powiesz mi wreszcie po co, do kurwy nędzy przyszedłeś?

Jeager wypuścił ze swoich płuc powietrze, jednocześnie odwracając swój wzrok. Nie potrafił powiedzieć mu tego ot, tak po prostu. Bał się jego reakcji. Nie wiedział do końca, jak zareaguje Ackermann, kiedy wyjawi mu, iż postanowił udać się na rozprawę sądową dotyczącą Jeana i Mikasy. Choć minęło już kilka tygodni od tamtego pamiętnego dnia, to nadal nie potrafił wyłapać wszystkich ukrywanych przez Leviego uczuć. Nie wiedział już, czy czarnowłosy mężczyzna był zły, smutny czy wesoły i choć doskonale sobie zdawał sprawę z tego, że nakładane na jego twarz maski, były jedynym sposobem na uporanie się z niepożądanymi emocjami, to w dalszym ciągu obawiał się jego reakcji na te słowa.

\- Chciałem powiedzieć ci, że... - zawahał się, powoli podnosząc na niego swój wzrok. Bał się, ale nie miał już wyboru. Musiał powiedzieć mu prawdę.- Chciałem powiedzieć ci, że idę na rozprawę sądową. Dzisiaj sąd zdecyduje na ile Mikasa i Jean zostaną skazani... Levi, ja przepraszam... Wiem, że nie powinienem ci o tym mówić, ale... Myślę, że powinieneś o tym...

\- Zamknij się szczylu - odparł Levi przez zaciśnięte zęby. Nie chciał robić z tego niepotrzebnej nikomu awantury, a jednak nie potrafił puścić tego płazem. Myśl, że Mikasa zostanie ukarana, skutecznie podziałała na jego zdenerwowane ciało. Ackermann zdziwił się nawet, że ból, który jeszcze kilka sekund temu, dawał się w znaki, teraz po prostu zniknął, pozostawiając po sobie błogie uczucie.- Nie obchodzi mnie, gdzie zamierzasz iść bachorze. Masz jutro wziąć swoje kurewskie dupsko i odebrać mnie z tego jebanego miejsca, bo chciałbym już kurwa wrócić do naszego mieszkania.

\- To znaczy, że...

\- Tak, Eren - rzucił czarnowłosy mężczyzna, wypuszczając powoli ze swoich płuc powietrze.- Próbuję okazać ci miłość, ale w moim przypadku to jak próba niezesrania się, gdy czujesz, że „krecik wychodzi już z norki".

\- Nic się nie zmieniłeś - stwierdził brązowowłosy młodzieniec, znów uśmiechając się pod nosem. - Bezpośredni i wulgarny jak zawsze.

Ackermann uniósł lekko swoje kąciku ust do góry, tym samym wbijając swój wzrok w te piękne, szmaragdowe tęczówki, które teraz błyszczały nieznanym mu dotąd blaskiem. Myśl, że już jutro, będzie mógł na stałe wrócić do swojego mieszkania, napawała go pewnego rodzaju dumą i ulgą jednocześnie. Miał tylko nadzieję na to, że wszystko powoli będzie wracało do normy i że znów będzie mógł spędzać chłodne wieczory w ramionach swojego ukochanego.

\- I wcale nie zamierzam się zmieniać - oznajmił Levi, pochylając się lekko w jego stronę.- A teraz pocałuj mnie mały kutasie i spieprzaj na tę rozprawę sądową, bo mam ochotę się trochę zdrzemnąć, a twój głośny oddech i stęki skutecznie mi to utrudniają.

Czerwone wypieki, które chwilę później dostrzegł na policzkach Erena, były czymś niesamowitym. Czarnowłosy mężczyzna nie pamiętał już, kiedy ostatnio wprowadził go w taki stan, niemniej jednak obiecał sobie w głębi duszy, że na jednym razie na pewno się to nie skończy. W końcu jakby nie patrzeć on tak samo, jak Eren już do siebie należeli. Byli ze sobą już kilka dobrych lat. Traktowali się prawie jak stare, dobre małżeństwo, a jednak, pomimo dość przykrych wydarzeń, Jeager w dalszym ciągu ubiegał się o jego rękę. I gdyby nie rozprawa w sądzie, to Levi z pewnością szepnąłby mu do ucha tak długo odwlekaną na jego pytanie, odpowiedź. A to krótkie i niepozorne słowo byłoby ich nadzieją, na lepsze, szczęśliwe i beztroskie zarazem życie. To właśnie tego oboje tak bardzo pragnęli. I to właśnie ono było początkiem ich wspólnego, nie do końca napisanego już rozdziału.


	2. Rozdział I

**~ Eren Jeager był martwy... ~**

_"Bose, zranione i zakrwawione stopy, zahaczyły o wystający z ziemi korzeń drzewa. Białe płatki śniegu, które teraz zostały porwane przez lekki, aczkolwiek chłodny i mroźny zarazem wiatr, co jakiś czas muskały jego twarz, tym samym przynosząc ze sobą paskudny zapach rozkładającego się ciała. Żołądek skutecznie podnosił mu się do gardła, kiedy przyśpieszone bicie serca, zmuszało go do powolnych, niemal ślimaczych oddechów. Łzy spływały mu po zaczerwienionych od lodowatego wiatru, policzkach. Kruche, porcelanowe dłonie zacisnęły się mocno w pięść. Drżące z przerażenia wargi poruszyły się niemo, co jakiś czas wypowiadając cicho tak dobrze mu znane imię. Levi widział cierpienie wypisane na jego twarzy. Widział pustkę w jego spojrzeniu, kiedy pozbawione blasku, oczy nieruchomo spoglądały w jego stronę. To właśnie wtedy do jego umysłu dotarła ta jedna, nietrzymająca się ładu i składu wiadomość. To właśnie wtedy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że ciało leżące w błotnistej kałuży, było już martwe. To właśnie wtedy rozległ się głośny, przerażający krzyk rozpaczy. I choć jego kobaltowe oczy zarejestrowały spływającą po trupio-bladym policzku, samotną łzę goryczy, to nadal nie potrafił w to uwierzyć. Nie chciał przyjąć tego do swojej świadomości. A jednak wciąż słyszał w swoim umyśle te cztery, niepozorne słowa._ **_Eren Jeager był martwy..._ ** _"_

Ciężar, który poczuł na swoich ramionach, wyrwał go z rozmyśleń. Levi zatrzepotał powoli rzęsami, próbując wyostrzyć swój wzrok. Obrazy utkwione w głowie, nawet przez chwilę nie chciały go opuścić. Pozostawiały po sobie uczucia goryczy, bezradności i strachu. Ackermann słyszał w swoich uszach przyspieszone bicie serca. Czuł, jak kruche, porcelanowe dłonie mimowolnie zaciskały się na jego kolanach, w pięści. Czuł w swoich ustach metaliczny posmak krwi, a jednak nadal nie potrafił pozbyć się tych obrazów. Widok Erena sprawił, że z trudem próbował się uspokoić. Nie mógł znieść tej myśli. Nie chciał w to wierzyć, a jednak coś z tyłu głowy podpowiadało mu, że równie dobrze mogłaby to być prawda. I gdyby nie twarz zaniepokojonego lekarza, która teraz zamajaczyła mu przed oczami, to Levi w dalszym ciągu wbijałby sobie paznokcie w swoją, jak zawsze bladą, niemal tak samo białą, jak kartka papieru, skórę. To również wtedy odór rozkładającego się ciała, który jeszcze kilka sekund temu docierał do jego nosa, teraz został zastąpiony przez miętowy zapach żującej przez lekarza, gumy do żucia.

Doktor Shadis był wysokim, barczystym mężczyzną z nieco przerażającym wizerunkiem. Jego ciemna karnacja, wyraźne podkrążone oczy i zmarszczki na czole, które co chwilę ukazywały się na jego twarzy, budziły w Ackermannie niepokój i dyskomfort, kiedy tamten poruszył się powoli, tym samym przekrzywiając głowę na bok, zupełnie tak, jakby próbował odgadnąć myśli przepływające przez umysł kobaltowookiego. Levi utkwił swój wzrok w jego sylwetce, chcąc wymusić na nim poczucie speszenia, ale ten, nawet przez chwilę nie zamierzał odwrócić od niego swojego spojrzenia. Ba! Czarnowłosy mężczyzna miał wrażenie, że jego ciemne oczy przeszywały go na wylot, a pomarszczona i stara już skóra, wykrzywiała się teraz w lekki grymas rozbawienia. Omega wypuściła ze swoich płuc powietrze, tym samym skupiając się powoli na zapachu swojej ukochanej Alfy, która już od kilkunastu minut spokojnie siedziała na jednej z ławek przed gabinetem lekarza. Gorzki, czekoladowo-miętowy aromat, dotarł do jego nosa. Levi rozluźnił swoje mięśnie. Pozwolił umysłowi skoncentrować się na wypuszczanych przez zdenerwowane i przepełnione niepokojem ciało Erena, feromonach, które chwilę później zostały rozwiane przez odór chemikaliów, leków i sterylności, jakie ulatniały się po szpitalnych korytarzach. Ackermann wypuścił ze swoich ust ciche przekleństwo, tym samym, zwracając uwagę lekarza, który teraz usiadł naprzeciwko niego i uchylił lekko swoje wargi, aby rozpocząć z nim jakąkolwiek konwersację.

\- Jesteś doskonałym żołnierzem, nie mam co do tego żadnych wątpliwości, ale nie zapominajmy o tym, że jesteś również omegą - Shadis złączył swoje dłonie i oparł je na dębowym biurku, wciąż ani przez chwilę nie odrywając od jego twarzy swoich ciemnych oczu.- Jesteś omegą, która wydała na świat dwójkę dzieci. Czy tego chcesz, czy nie, jesteś teraz matką...

\- Nie przyszedłem tutaj, aby słuchać o tym, czego chcę a czego nie - wtrącił Levi, odchylając się lekko na krześle, jednocześnie zakładając nogę na nogę. Chciał, jak najszybciej wydostać się z tego miejsca. Chciał, jak najszybciej znaleźć się w swoim domu, gdzie bez skrupułów mógłby zatracić się w gorzkim zapachu swojej Alfy. Chciał, jak najszybciej znaleźć się w jego ramionach i zapomnieć o wydarzeniach, które pozostawiły na nim swoje piętno.- Przyszedłem tutaj, aby odebrać od pana wypis ze szpitala.

Shadis pokiwał głową, uśmiechając się lekko pod nosem. Arogancja i bezpośredniość, jakie biły od tego czarnowłosego mężczyzny, przypominały mu czasy, kiedy on sam był jeszcze młody. Myśl, że cały świat należał do niego, sprawiła, że już w młodzieńczym wieku opuścił swoje rodzinne miasto. I choć jego plany na życie, były zupełnie inne, to teraz nie zamierzał narzekać na to, iż skończył tak, a nie inaczej. W końcu jakby nie patrzeć to właśnie na studiach poznał swoją ukochaną. To również po nich postanowił zaryzykować i wyjawić jej swoje uczucia, które były odwzajemnione.

\- Chciałem uświadomić ci fakt, że skoro teraz zostałeś matką dwójki dzieci, to nikt o zdrowych zmysłach nie pozwoli ci pracować - oznajmił lekarz, wpisując coś szybko do komputera.- I ja nie zamierzam odstawać od tego grona osób.

Levi przewrócił oczami, wypuszczając powietrze z płuc. Prawo omeg, które zostało uchwalone przez rząd, powoli zaczynało go irytować. Wiedział, że to było głównie dla jego własnego dobra, ale on w przeciwieństwie do innych przedstawicieli swojego gatunku, nie miał nawet możliwości, aby zobaczyć się ze swoimi pociechami. Bliźniacy zniknęli z jego rąk zaraz po tym, jak przyszły na świat i od tamtej pory, nie widział ich już więcej na swoje oczy, dlatego też sądził, iż artykuł mówiący o wykonywaniu przez omegi swojej pracy, nie będzie go obowiązywał. A jednak wzmianka, która pojawiła się w jego dokumentach medycznych, sprawiła, że całkowicie został uzależniony od Erena. Teraz to on miał zostać głową rodziny. To również on miał zadbać o samopoczucie jego i dzieci, których być może już nigdy więcej nie ujrzą.

\- Moglibyśmy już przejść do tej części, gdzie pan daje mi do rąk wypis ze szpitala? - rzucił Ackermann, krzyżując na piersi ramiona. Czas dłużył mu się nieubłaganie. Pragnienie szybkiego powrotu do domu, z każdą chwilą rosło, zmuszając go do szybkiego działania. Musiał pośpieszyć staruszka, aby w końcu mógł dostać to, o co już od kilkunastu dobrych minut walczył.

\- Oczywiście, że tak - odparł Shadis, przytakując głową.- Ale najpierw zrobimy ci badania kontrolne.

Czarnowłosy mężczyzna zacisnął dłoń w pięść, próbując się uspokoić. Świadomość, że ten stary zapijaczony grzyb, chciał wydłużyć jego męki, sprawiła, że puściły mu nerwy. Levi nie mógł się powstrzymać, by wstać, ruszyć do drzwi i poprosić jakąś pielęgniarkę o natychmiastową zmianę lekarza, ale myśl, że przez to wszystko, mógł spędzić w szpitalu, kolejne parę godzin, skutecznie podziałała na jego skołatany i zmęczony już umysł. Kobaltowooki wypuścił ze swoich płuc powietrze i spojrzał na doktora, swoim jak zawsze obojętnym spojrzeniem. Jeśli dał sobie radę z Jeanem, to da sobie radę również z Shadisem.

\- Proszę się rozebrać - rzucił ciemnooki, biorąc do ręki stetoskop. Gorzki grymas na jego twarzy podpowiadał Ackermannowi, że mężczyzna się z niego wyśmiewa, dlatego, też ten nie zamierzał się tym przejmować. Ba! Wręcz przeciwnie, postanowił nawet wziąć udział w jego chorej i pokręconej zarazem grze.

\- A gdzie pierścionek? - spytał Levi, mrużąc jednocześnie oczy.- Nie było nawet randki, a pan już chce zaciągnąć mnie do łóżka. Pierdolony zboczeniec.

\- Zważaj na słowa chłopcze - odparł lekarz, robiąc w jego stronę kilka kroków.- Chcesz dostać ten wypis ze szpitala czy nie?

Levi zacisnął swoje usta w wąską linię, kiedy poczuł na swojej skórze chłód bijący od stetoskopu. Czarnowłosy mężczyzna przeklinał w myślach nie tylko cały świat, ale również i Erena, który w dalszym ciągu siedział sobie pod gabinetem, tego popieprzonego starucha. Omega czuła jego zapach. Rozkoszowała się nim, a mimo to kobaltowooki młodzieniec mógł bez problemu wyczytać z jego ciała, nawet najdrobniejsze uczucia. Czuł strach, obawę, zdenerwowanie i złość. Tak, ta ostatnia emocja była wyraźniejsza. Ba! Można było prawie rzec, że brązowowłosy chłopak z trudem powstrzymywał się przed tym, aby nie skoczyć komuś do gardła. Ackermann nie wiedział, co mogło być powodem, jego tak żywej reakcji, ale nie zamierzał zaprzątać tym sobie głowy. Musiał skupić się na wydawanych przez lekarza poleceniach. Chciał wyjść z tego pomieszczenia jak najszybciej i właśnie tego próbował się trzymać. A jednak ciche warknięcie alfy, które dotarło do jego uszu, spowodowało, że natychmiast spojrzał w stronę drzwi, zachowując przy tym świeżość umysłu. Ostrzegawczy ryk, jaki wydostał się z ust Erena, uświadomił mu, iż znaleźli się teraz w samym centrum niebezpieczeństwa. To właśnie wtedy zielonooki chłopak podniósł się z krzesła i zmierzył go swoim wzorkiem.

Atmosfera panująca w szpitalu była napięta. Złowrogi, przepełniony gniewem szmaragd krzyżował się z chłodnym i pozbawionym blasku, błękitem. Pełne malinowe usta, co jakiś czas otwierały się i wydawały z siebie charakterystyczne warknięcie, kiedy jasnowłosy mężczyzna robił powolne kroki w jego stronę. Eren nie zamierzał go przepuścić. Nie zamierzał pozwolić Erwinowi na spotkanie z jego ukochanym. I choć zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że był zobowiązany do podziękowania mu za uratowanie Ackermanna, to przeczucie kryjące gdzieś w jego głowy, podpowiadało mu, że mimo wszystko powinien zachować ostrożność. W końcu, jakby nie patrząc, to właśnie on, Erwin Smith, był odpowiedzialny za uprowadzenie ich dzieci. To on był głównym powodem, tego nerwowego i przepełnionego gniewem napięcia, które Levi powoli zaczął odczuwać.

\- Levi nie chce cię widzieć, więc możesz już sobie iść - odezwał się Eren, uważnie go obserwując. Śledził każdy jego ruch, zupełnie tak, jakby tylko czekał na idealną okazję do szybkiego i niespodziewanego zarazem ataku.

\- On tego nie chce, czy ty? - rzucił jasnowłosy, tym samym, krzyżując ramiona na swojej piersi. Erwin wiedział, że złość i gniew, które teraz przepływały przez tego zielonookiego młodzieńca, nie brały się znikąd. Wiedział, że powodem, jego buntowniczej i obronnej jednocześnie postawy, był on sam, a mimo to, postanowił tutaj przyjść. Chciał jeszcze raz zobaczyć Levi'a na swoje oczy.- Eren, posłuchaj...

\- Nie, Erwin, to ty posłuchaj mnie - wtrącił Jeager, zaciskając mocno swoje dłonie w pięści. Nie chciał tego słuchać.- Jestem ci ogromnie wdzięczny za to, że uratowałeś Levi'a, ale nie zapominaj, że oboje wiemy o czymś, o czym on nawet nie ma pojęcia. Miałeś mi pomóc w poszukiwaniach. Miałeś go odnaleźć, a tymczasem ty postanowiłeś nas wszystkich wyruchać i zabawić się w ojca. Porwałeś nasze dzieci Erwin!

\- Nie porwałem ich - zaprzeczył Smith, wypuszczając ze swoich płuc powietrze. Miał tej rozmowy już serdecznie dość.- Przepuść mnie, chcę zobaczyć się z Levi'em.

\- Zrób jeszcze jeden krok, a skoczę ci do gardła - warknął Eren, tym samym zagradzając mu drogę.

Cisza zapadła pomiędzy nimi. Błyszczący od adrenaliny szmaragd, uważnie wpatrywał się w chłodny, lekko rozbawiony błękit. Erwin dostrzegł w jego oczach agresję, chęć zwycięstwa, a co najważniejsze - determinację, kiedy oboje powoli zdawali sobie sprawę z tego, że emocje, które można było wyczuć w powietrzu, należały tylko i wyłącznie do przebywającego w gabinecie lekarskim, Ackermanna. Jasnowłosy mężczyzna wyczuwał strach. Uczucia złości, przerażenia i obawy mieszały się ze sobą, jeszcze bardziej pobudzając stojącego przed nim chłopaka. Wiedział, że Eren go nie przepuści. Wiedział, że jeśli zrobi w stronę drzwi jakikolwiek ruch, to spowoduje nie tylko między nimi walkę, ale również zaprzepaści sobie możliwość na rozmowę z czarnowłosym młodzieńcem. Fakt chciał się z nim spotkać. Chciał osobiście go przeprosić za wszystkie wyrządzone przez niego krzywdy. Chciał po prostu odbudować między nimi przyjaźń, a jednak wiedział, że te traumatyczne przeżycia, jakie spotkały tą drobną, bezbronną i kruchą zarazem omegę, mogły nie tylko wpłynąć na jej zachowanie, ale również na psychikę, która i tak była już lekko podniszczona. Myśl, że Levi potrzebował teraz wsparcia i opieki, sprawiła, że Erwin odruchowo zrobił krok do przodu.

To właśnie wtedy jasnowłosy mężczyzna zdał sobie sprawę, że popełnił błąd. To właśnie wtedy dostrzegł ten niebezpieczny i drapieżny zarazem błysk w szmaragdowych oczach. To również wtedy dostrzegł, zaciskające się w pięści dłonie, które teraz zawisły na wysokości klatki piersiowej. I zanim Erwin zdążył wypowiedzieć słowa zaprzeczenia, które miał już na końcu języka, Eren z rykiem wściekłości rzucił się w jego stronę, tym samym przypierając go do zielonej, szpitalnej ściany. Brązowowłosy chłopak wymierzył szybki cios ręką prosto w jego żuchwę. Ciche syknięcie, które wydobyło się z jego ust, sprawiło, że niebieskooki momentalnie wykorzystał okazję i wyswobodził się z jego uścisku, tym samym wykręcając mocno jego ramiona do tyłu. Jęk bólu rozszedł się po pustym, szpitalnym holu. Erwin nie potrzebował zachęty. Zielonooki młodzieniec skrzywił się lekko, jednocześnie łapiąc się za brzuch, kiedy kolejny cios, tym razem wyprowadzony nogą pozbawił go równowagi. Starsza z alf spojrzała w jego stronę, jednocześnie wycierając grzbietem dłoni, spływającą po jego brodzie krew. Przecięcie, które pojawiło się na jego wardze, było głębokie.

Czerwona substancja pozostawiała po sobie krwiste ślady, a szmaragdowe tęczówki, które teraz wypełnione były złością i gniewem jednocześnie, nawet przez chwilę nie zamierzały się obrócić. Ba! Wręcz przeciwnie, Erwin miał wrażenie, że oczy Jeagera przewiercają go na wylot. Czuł unoszącą się w powietrzu złość. Czuł, jak adrenalina buzowała w ich żyłach, zupełnie tak jakby chciała rozerwać ich na strzępy. I gdyby nie cichy dźwięk otwieranych drzwi, który doszedł do jego uszu, to z pewnością odpowiedziałby na atak Jeagera. To właśnie wtedy Levi dostrzegł swojego ukochanego na ugiętych nogach, w drapieżnej, pierwotnej pozycji, z twarzą wykrzywioną w grymasie zwierzęcej wściekłości. I choć Ackermann był zbyt przerażony tym, co Eren robił jasnowłosemu mężczyźnie, to nie uszło mu uwadze, że powinien jak najszybciej zainterweniować. I moment, w którym Eren utracił równowagę, tym samym uderzając czołem o metalową ławkę, był wręcz idealną okazją na to, by zakończyć to całe bezsensowne przedstawienie, które swoim wyglądem przypominało Ackermannowi wystawę sztuki w dość kiepskim i słabym jednocześnie teatrze. To właśnie wtedy te cztery słowa, które padły z jego ust, natychmiastowo zwróciły na siebie uwagę, wciąż bijących się mężczyzn.

\- Co tu się odpierdala?


	3. Rozdział II

**~** **Przegrał...** **~**

Zimne, obojętne, przepełnione gniewem kobaltowe tęczówki utkwiły w zakrwawionej i przerażonej zarazem twarzy ciemnowłosego młodzieńca. Lekko uchylone, malinowe usta, po których teraz powoli sączyła się krew, tylko dodawała tej scenie dramaturgii, kiedy Levi przeszywał go swoim wzrokiem, tym samym zastanawiając się nad powodem, dlaczego banda tych kretynów postanowiła pobić się w szpitalnym korytarzu. Świadomość, że strzępki rozmowy, którą słyszał i która co jakiś czas docierała do jego uszu przez cienkie, jasnozielone ściany, tylko utwierdzała go w przekonaniu, że głównym powodem ich karygodnego zachowania był właśnie on. Ba! Można było to wyczytać z ich twarzy. Levi widział w ich oczach kryjące się uczucie wstydu, żalu, złości i przerażenia. Widział, jak Eren toczył ze sobą wewnętrzną walkę. Widział, jak za każdym razem, gdy tylko unosił na niego swój wzrok jego lekko opalone dłonie, zaciskały się mocno w pięści i krótko uderzały w jego uda, zupełnie tak, jakby właśnie w ten sposób próbował ukarać się za swoje zachowanie, zupełnie tak, jakby próbował zapanować nad emanującymi z jego ciała emocjami, jakby z trudem powstrzymywał się przed wymierzeniem w stronę jasnowłosego mężczyznę ciosu. A jednak nawet to nie sprawiło, by Levi postanowił zainterweniować. Sądził, że konflikt, który pojawił się między Smithem, a Jeagerem, powinien zostać między nimi. I tego zamierzał się właśnie trzymać.

\- Levi... - głos zielonookiego chłopaka dotarł do jego uszu, ale widząc gniew w jego kobaltowych tęczówkach, natychmiast zamilkł. Wiedział, że w oczach ukochanego był teraz na przegranej pozycji.- Przepraszam... Ja...

\- Zamknij się Eren - odparł Ackermann, zaciskając mocno swoją dłoń na czarnej marynarce, którą teraz trzymał w swoich rękach.- Wypierdalaj do lekarza, aby ogarnął z twojej twarzy ten syf, bo chcę wrócić już do domu. Jestem zmęczony i nie zamierzam z nikim na ten temat rozmawiać. 

Cisza która zapadła między nimi, sprawiła że Levi mimowolnie odwrócił od niego swój wzrok. Uczucie strachu i niepokoju, które powoli rozpowszechniało się po jego ciele, tylko utwierdziła go w przekonaniu, że nie był teraz zbyt bezpieczny. Czuł unoszące się w powietrzu napięcie. Czuł ciężką, niemal obezwładniającą jego ciało, atmosferę, która teraz skutecznie utrudniała mu oddychanie. Levi z trudem próbował złapać powietrze, kiedy chwilę później dostrzegł obok Erwina, znajomą sylwetkę. Twarz uśmiechającego się w jego stronę Jean'a tylko potęgowała uczucie zagrożenia i przerażenia jednocześnie. A mimo to Levi zacisnął mocno swoje powieki i wypuścił ze swoich płuc powietrze. Chciał pozbyć się obrazów z jego głowy. Chciał zapomnieć o wydarzeniach z przed kilkunastu miesięcy, a jednak nie potrafił tego zrobić. Bał się. Zbyt bardzo się bał.

\- Levi - głos Erwina wyrwał go z rozmyśleń. Porcelanowe powieki otworzyły się tym samym ukazując te piękne, kobaltowe oczy, które teraz mimowolnie spojrzały na twarz swojego dawnego przyjaciela.- Możemy porozmawiać na osobności?

Słowa zaprzeczenia zamarły mu na ustach. Głos ugrzązł mu w gardle. Strach obezwładnił jego ciało, kiedy majacząca postać Jeana, rozpłynęła się w powietrzu. Czarnowłosy mężczyzna przełknął głośno swoją ślinę, nie wiedząc do końca, co właściwie powinien teraz zrobić. Myśli przypominające rój os, brzęczały mu w głowie. Nie pozwalały mu na przemyślenie tego wszystkiego. Nie pozwalały mu na podjęcie decyzji, a mimo to, nie potrzebował ani chwili dłużej, aby w końcu się odezwać.

\- Chciałbym wrócić do domu Erwin - rzucił, spoglądając w jego stronę z wyraźną irytacją wypisaną na twarzy. Nie miał ochoty z nikim rozmawiać. Chciał po prostu wrócić już do domu, gdzie spokojnie mógłby ułożyć się na miękkim, aksamitnym łóżku i na dobre zapaść w sen. Tylko o tym teraz marzył, o bliskości Erena i spokoju **.** \- Nie zamierzam mieszać się w wasze sprawy. Jesteście alfami do kurwy nędzy, więc przestańcie mnie wciągać w konflikt pomiędzy wami.

\- Levi...

\- Nie, Erwin - czarnowłosy mężczyzna pokręcił przecząco głową, tym samym po chwili spuszczając swój wzrok z jego twarzy. I choć miał chwilę czasu, to nie chciał go zmarnować na puste i nic nieznaczące słowa. Wiedział, że niebieskooki chciał go przeprosić. Wiedział, że Erwin chciał wytłumaczyć mu powód, dlaczego postanowili się bić, a mimo to, wcale nie zamierzał się tym przejmować. Już dawno postanowił to zostawić im.- Po prostu zostaw mnie i Erena w spokoju.

Niebieskie tęczówki uważnie śledziły zmierzającego w stronę wyjścia mężczyznę. Erwin zacisnął mocno swoje dłonie w pięści, tym samym spuszczając po chwili swój wzrok. Świadomość, że Eren miał rację, sprawiła, że z trudem wypuścił ze swoich płuc powietrze. Sądził, że Levi się zgodzi. Sądził, że ten niski, czarnowłosy młodzieniec, pozwoli mu na wyjaśnienie całej sytuacji, a jednak wszystko wskazywało na to, że się pomylił. I choć nadal czuł przepływającą przez jego żyły, złość, to musiał ostatecznie się poddać. W końcu Levi należał już do Erena. W końcu mieli stworzyć jedną, wielką i szczęśliwą zarazem rodzinę. W końcu byli sobie przeznaczeni, a on nie mógł już nic więcej zrobić. **Przegrał.** I musiał się z tym teraz pogodzić.


	4. Rozdział III

**~ Bał się, że to wszystko mogłoby być tylko zwykłą, ulotną, pełną emocji chwilą ~**

Czarnowłosy mężczyzna opadł ciężko na pościelone i przebrane w czystą pościel, łóżko. Pot spływał mu po twarzy. Mieszał się z czarnymi jak heban włosami. Zostawiał na jego bladej, porcelanowej cerze, słone ślady, które teraz kończyły swoją wędrówkę na podbródku i znikały w niebieskiej koszulce, tym samym pozostawiając po sobie małą, prawie niewidoczną gołym okiem plamkę. Levi pierwszy raz po sprzątaniu mieszkania był zmęczony. Pierwszy raz w swoim tak długim już życiu miał ochotę ułożyć się w łóżku, zagłębić się w objęciach ciepłej, drażniącej jego nagą skórę, aksamitnej pościeli i udać się do krainy Morfeusza, który teraz skutecznie zbierał mu sen z powiek. A jednak ciche kroki Erena wyrwały go z rozmyśleń. Spowodowały, że wzdrygnął się przestraszony, tym samym po chwili spoglądając na niego swoimi czujnymi, lekko zaspanymi oczętami, które teraz uważnie śledziły jego każdy następny i dość nieprzemyślany w stu procentach ruch.

\- Przepraszam - cichy głos brązowowłosego młodzieńca rozległ się po pomieszczeniu.- Nie chciałem cię obudzić.

Levi na powrót przymknął swoje oczy, jednocześnie wypuszczając ze swoich płuc powietrze. Chwila spokoju, ciszy i odpoczynku, powinna doprowadzić jego wciąż obolałe i zmęczone ciało do ładu, a jednak zapach róż, który teraz unosił się w powietrzu, sprawił, że mimowolnie zaciągnął się tą słodką, drażniącą jego nozdrza wonią, czerwcowych kwiatów. I choć jego umysł został zalany wspomnieniami z ostatnich, wspólnych wakacji, to za nic nie potrafił uwolnić się od rozpowszechniającego się po jego ciele gorąca. Czarnowłosy mężczyzna miał wrażenie, że jeśli zaraz czegoś nie zrobi, to spłonie. Już czuł w swoich żyłach żar. Już miał ochotę uchylić lekko swoje usta i wyszeptać cicho jego imię. Chciał go. Pragnął. A jednak miał wrażenie, że przez jego ciało, przepływała teraz lawa. Miał wrażenie, że krew, która jeszcze chwilę temu znajdowała się w jego krwiobiegu, teraz wyparowała i na swoje miejsce zostawiła prawdziwy, nieokiełznany ogień, który próbował rozpalić go do białości. A mimo to, zagryzł mocno swoją wargę i powoli odwrócił swój wzrok od pogrążonego w układaniu książek na półce ze zdjęciami, brązowowłosego chłopaka.

Eren uśmiechnął się lekko pod nosem, co jakiś czas spoglądając w stronę mężczyzny. Nie mógł się na niego napatrzeć. Nie mógł przestać o nim myśleć, a jednak sama myśl o tym, że już po powrocie do domu, Levi zaciągnął go do sprzątania mieszkania, sprawiła, że nawet przez chwilę nie zamierzał się odezwać. Bał się, że czarnowłosy mężczyzna na niego się zdenerwuje. Bał się, że Ackermann będzie musiał wszystko za niego poprawiać. Bał się, że jego stan, który według lekarzy był już nieco lepszy, znacznie się pogorszy, gdy ten weźmie się do pracy fizycznej. I choć oboje doskonale wiedzieli, że żaden z nich nie chciałby przechodzić przez ten koszmar jeszcze raz, to mimo to Levi wciąż pozostawał osobą nieznoszącą sprzeciwu, wciąż podejmował decyzje, które według niego były idealne, wręcz można byłoby prawie rzec, że niemal perfekcyjne, a jednak sama myśl o tym, że od dnia dzisiejszego to właśnie Eren miał decydować o losie ich rodziny, sprawiła, że czarnowłosy mężczyzna z trudem przełknął swoją ślinę, jednocześnie zaczynając rozmowę, która według niego już dawno powinna przebiec.

\- Eren - rzucił, zwracając na siebie uwagę, brązowowłosego młodzieńca, który teraz odwrócił się w jego stronę ze słabym uśmiechem, uważnie wpatrując się w jego twarz.

\- Tak? - zapytał Eren, odkładając książki na bok i powoli podchodząc w stronę łóżka.- Coś się stało? Boli cię coś? Czujesz się źle?

Ackerman pokręcił przecząco głową, zagryzając jednocześnie swoją malinową wargę. Nie potrafił się opanować. Pożerał go wzrokiem, a brązowe, przypominającą gorzką czekoladę włosy, które jak zawsze były skierowane w różne strony świata, teraz sprawiły, że Levi czuł, jak powoli traci nad własnym ciałem kontrolę, gdy zorientował, że piękne szmaragdowe, emanujące pożądaniem oczy, uważnie obserwowały go zza zasłony długich i ciemnych jak węgiel, rzęs. Czarnowłosy mężczyzna, choć jeszcze nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, co dokładnie chce zrobić, to bez chwili wahania podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej i uważnie przyjrzał się swojemu kochankowi, który teraz uśmiechał się lekko w jego stronę. Levi chwilę później poczuł gorąco bijące od jego rozgrzanego ciała i z trudem postanowił powstrzymać swoje ciało, przed nagłym ruchem, gdy brązowowłosy młodzieniec pochylił się nieznacznie w jego stronę. Serce kobaltowookiego zaczęło bić jak oszalałe, zupełnie tak jakby chciało wyrwać się z jego klatki piersiowej, kiedy tępo wpatrywał się, jak Eren powoli kładzie dłonie na jego biodrach i uwodzicielsko zaczyna sunąć nimi po jego i tak rozgrzanym już z podniecenia ciele.

\- Eren - wyszeptał do jego ucha, tym samym nachylając się do niego tak, że miałoby to przypominać tak, jakby całkiem przypadkiem otarł się ramieniem o jego tors.- Nie chcę... 

\- Czego nie chcesz Levi? - spytał brązowowłosy chłopiec, spoglądając na jego zmęczoną, lekko przerażoną twarz. Fioletowe sińce pod oczami, były teraz wyraźniejsze. Chude i pokryte zarostem policzki przyciągały jego wzrok. Pełna malinowa warga, która teraz prosiła się o agresywny, przepełniony miłością pocałunek, zacisnęły się w wąską kreskę. Chłodne, niemal lodowate dłonie, zacisnęły się na jego koszulce, kiedy Eren przyciągnął go do siebie jeszcze mocniej. Myśl, że w każdej chwili mógł go stracić, sprawiła, że odruchowo zamknął go w swoich ramionach. **Bał się, że to wszystko mogłoby być tylko zwykłą, ulotną, pełną emocji chwilą.**

\- Nie chcę tego robić - powiedział, opierając swoje rozgrzane czoło o jego buchającą ogniem klatkę piersiową.- To jeszcze za wcześnie... Nie jestem gotowy...

Eren zmarszczył czoło, nie potrafiąc zrozumieć słów, które teraz do niego docierały. Przez dłuższy czas tylko na niego patrzył, próbując ułożyć w swojej głowie jakąś odpowiedź, ale cisza panująca między nimi, tak bardzo przypominała mu gruby, lniany obrus, który oddzielał ich od siebie, że z trudem spojrzał na jego sylwetkę, tym samym uważnie mu się przyglądając. Chciał go uspokoić. Chciał zapewnić go, że zawsze może poczekać. Chciał upewnić go w przekonaniu, że mógł na niego liczyć i właśnie to zamierzał teraz zrobić. A jednak myśl, że Levi mógłby czuć w stosunku do niego odrazę, sprawiła, że wypuścił ze swoich płuc powietrze. Zielone, przepełnione szczęściem oczy zostały ukryte za białymi jak śnieg powiekami, kiedy czarnowłosy młodzieniec poruszył się niespokojnie, tym samym po chwili sztywniejąc w jego objęciach i próbując się z nich wydostać, ale silne dłonie trzymające go w talii, uniemożliwiły mu jakikolwiek ruch. Levi westchnął ciężko, kiedy przepełniony miłością szmaragd na powrót się ukazał. 

Cisza zapadła pomiędzy nimi. Każdy z nich zachowywał szczególną ostrożność, obawiając się, że gdy tylko zrobią jeden niewłaściwy ruch, to wszystko momentalnie rozpadnie się na kawałeczki. Wolne i spokojne oddechy rozlegały się teraz po pomieszczeniu, co jakiś czas będące przerywane przez głośne przełykanie śliny, kiedy wzniecony smutek ukazujący się w kobaltowych tęczówkach, sprawił, że Eren z trudem odwrócił od niego swój wzrok. Wiedział, że to, co go spotkało, odbiło na nim swoje piętno. Wiedział, że nic już nie wróci do normy, a jednak chciał podarować mu namiastkę utraconego czasu, dlatego też nie czekając ani chwili dłużej, ucałował go w głowę i uśmiechnął się lekko pod nosem, tym samym, głaszcząc go lekko po policzku.

\- Nie musimy tego robić, jeśli nie czujesz się na to gotowy, Levi - odparł, muskając kciukiem jego szorstką w dotyku skórę.- Nie będę cię do tego zmuszać. 

\- Po prostu się boję... - wyszeptał, czarnowłosy mężczyzna, odwracając swój wzrok od jego twarzy. Ackermann zdawał sobie sprawę, że przy nim robił się słaby. Miał wrażenie, że wszystko to, co tak bardzo chciał mu pokazać, nagle przemieniło się w bezsilność, smutek i rozgoryczenie. Miał wrażenie, że z silnego i niezależnego zarazem żołnierza, stał się teraz bezbronnym chłopcem, którego ktoś porzucił na ulicy wieki temu. Miał wrażenie, że to, co się wydarzyło, odbiło na nim swoje piętno. I choć wiedział, że to była prawda, to za nic nie potrafił tego zmienić. 

\- W takim razie nie musimy o tym rozmawiać - powiedział, całując go w czoło i ponownie na niego spoglądając.- Kocham cię Levi i nie pozwolę, by ktoś cię skrzywdził. 

Kobaltowooki mężczyzna już chciał coś powiedzieć, kiedy po mieszkaniu rozległ się tak dobrze znany im obojgu, dzwonek do drzwi. Eren uśmiechnął się lekko w jego stronę i natychmiast wstał, tym samym po chwili kierując się w stronę holu, gdzie chwycił za klamkę i gestem dłoni zaprosił do środka niezapowiedzianego gościa. Levi wiedział już, że cicha rozmowa, która co jakiś czas docierała do jego uszu, wcale nie przynosiła dobrych wieści. I zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że już niedługo się o tym przekonają. 


	5. Rozdział IV

**~ O ile można było to nazwać normalnością... ~**

Cisza panująca w niewielkiej, karmelowej i przestronnej zarazem sypialni, sprawiła, że siedzący na łóżku, czarnowłosy mężczyzna wypuścił ze swoich płuc powietrze, tym samym po chwili podnosząc się, by dokładnie kilka minut później skierować swoje blade, niemal przypominające kartkę papieru stopy w stronę śnieżnobiałej kuchni skąd teraz docierały do jego uszu dwa, tak dobrze mu znane głosy. Levi przeciągnął się leniwie i spojrzał na leżącą na kuchennej wysepce niebieskoczarną czapkę policjanta, jednocześnie po chwili uświadamiając sobie, że Mike Zacharias, wcale nie przybył do nich w sprawach prywatnych a służbowych. To właśnie wtedy jasnowłosy mężczyzna oderwał od brązowego kubka swój wzrok i przeniósł go na koblatowookiego młodzieńca, który teraz nonszalancko oparł się o kuchenny blat, tym samym biorąc do dłoni krwistoczerwone jabłko, które chwilę później przysunął do swoich pełnych, malinowych ust. Rząd równych, śnieżnobiałych zębów zagłębił się w okalającą owoc twardą skórkę, jednocześnie wydając przy tym charakterystyczny dźwięk, który sprawił, że nawet Eren spojrzał w jego stronę z lekko zmarszczonymi brwiami i z ciekawością wypisaną na twarzy. Widok ten niewątpliwie należał do jednych z dość niepokojących zachowań czarnowłosego mężczyzny. I o ile pamięć Jeagera była nieomylna, to zielonooki chłopiec z trudem potrafił sobie przypomnieć, kiedy ostatnio kobaltowooki jadł takie owoce jak jabłko. I o ile kiedykolwiek jadł jakiekolwiek owoce. Dlatego też żaden z mężczyzn ani przez chwilę nie zamierzał oderwać od niego swojego wzroku, tym samym próbując odnaleźć na jego twarzy jakąkolwiek wskazówkę, która mogłaby im uzasadnić takie, a nie inne zachowanie czarnowłosego chłopaka. Myśl, że wszystkie te wydarzenia, które w ostatnim czasie ich spotkały, w jakimś stopniu przyczyniły się do zmiany jego postępowania, sprawiła, że Eren niespokojnie poruszył się na krześle, jednocześnie zwracając na siebie uwagę koblatowookiego.

Levi spojrzał w jego stronę z lekko zmarszczonymi brwiami, tym samym powoli odrywając od swoich ust owoc, który chwilę później wyrzucił do kosza na śmieci i ponownie oparł się o kuchenny blat, kładąc przy tym dłoń na swoim biodrze. Świadomość, że w pomieszczeniu panowała już od kilku dobrych minut drażniąca, głucha i grobowa zarazem cisza, tylko utwierdziła go w przekonaniu, że znów stał się osobą będącą w centrum uwagi, co jeszcze bardziej zaczęło go drażnić. Levi miał wrażenie, że gdy tylko postanowi coś zrobić, to od razu zostanie przywitany ciekawskimi twarzami, pytającymi spojrzeniami i cichymi plotkami, które ani przez chwilę nie zamierzały opuścić jego skromnej, zmęczonej i cichej zarazem osoby. I gdy już chciał coś powiedzieć, głos należący do Mike, rozszedł się po pomieszczeniu, tym samym skupiając na sobie wzrok pozostałych mężczyzn.

\- Skoro Levi zaszczycił nas swoją obecnością... - urwał jasnowłosy chłopak, tym samym po chwili przenosząc swój wzrok na zawartość brązowego kubka, który w dalszym ciągu ogrzewał jego zmarznięte, zmęczone i blade zarazem dłonie.- Chciałbym porozmawiać z wami o prawdziwym powodzie, dlaczego postanowiłem was odwiedzić.

Eren spojrzał w jego stronę, jednocześnie przełykając głośno swoją ślinę. Miał złe przeczucia. Bał się, że to będzie dotyczyło Levia. Bał się, że znów go straci. Bał się, że ich życie nie wróci już do normalności. **O ile można było to nazwać normalnością**. Czy w ogóle ich wspólne życie mogłoby zostać nazwane jako zwykłe, przeciętne, niewyróżniające się od życia innego człowieka? Czy naprawdę musieli od teraz znajdować się pomiędzy straszną, mroczną i pełną tajemnic rzeczywistością a weselszym, radośniejszym i przepełnionym marzeniami wyimaginowanym przez ich oboje światem? Czy byli w ogóle w stanie, aby to wszystko zmienić, aby ich życie znów nabrało kolorów, aby oboje przestali się bać? Niestety nie był w stanie odpowiedzieć na te pytania, ale w głębi duszy miał nadzieję, że kiedyś uda mu się to zrobić.

\- Będziesz się tak gapił, jak szpak w pizdę, czy w końcu postanowisz wyznać nam, dlaczego twoja dupa siedzi teraz na moim ulubionym stołku? - spytał Levi, spoglądając na niego swoim, jak zawsze obojętnym na wszystko spojrzeniem. Lubił Mike'a to prawda, ale świadomość, że przez te kilka ostatnich miesięcy, jasnowłosy mężczyzna ani razu nie ruszył mu na pomoc, sprawiła, że nie wiedział już, czy powinien mu ufać na tyle, by zapraszać go do swojego mieszkania, czy wręcz przeciwnie.

Niebieskie przypominające bezchmurne niebo, tęczówki utkwiły w dość zmęczonej i wychudzonej zarazem twarzy ciemnowłosego młodzieńca. Mike wypuścił powoli ze swoich płuc powietrze, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że cięty język i poczucie humoru, którego Levi nigdy nie miał, na dobre do niego wróciły. Wszystko widocznie wskazywało na to, że Ackerman w zastraszającym tempie szybko dochodził do siebie. Dlatego też, nie czekając ani chwili dłużej, jasnowłosy mężczyzna uchylił lekko swoje usta, tym samym zabierając głos jako pierwszy i zwracając przy tym na siebie uwagę.

\- Będziecie musieli wyjechać z miasta na jakiś czas - oznajmił Zacharias, przenosząc swój wzrok na siedzącego naprzeciwko niego brązowowłosego młodzieńca, który teraz pochylił się lekko do przodu, tym samym po chwili zaciskając mocno swoje lekko opalone dłonie na białym kubku z kawą.

\- Co? - rzucił kobaltowooki, marszcząc przy tym swoje ciemne brwi.

\- Kenny nadal może być w mieście - wyznał Mike, odkładając kubek na bok i splatając ze sobą porcelanowe i kruche zarazem palce.- Próbujemy go odnaleźć, ale za każdym razem, gdy znajdziemy na niego jakiś trop, poszlaka się urywa. Nie wiemy, gdzie jest, gdzie przebywa a co najważniejsze, nie wiemy, czy nadal chce się na tobie zemścić Levi. Wciąż istnieje ryzyko, że w każdej chwili możesz zostać przez niego zaatakowany, dlatego chcę, abyście wyjechali z miasta na jakiś czas.

Po tych słowach, pomiędzy nimi zapadła cisza. Eren nie sądził, że mężczyźni od razu coś powiedzą, niemniej jednak myślał, że owo milczenie będzie trwać krócej. Tymczasem na twarzy Levia można było dostrzec nie tylko zdziwienie, ale również to, że nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Po jego brwiach, które marszczyły się co parę sekund, chłopak mógł się jedynie domyślić, iż starał to sobie jakoś poukładać w głowie. Nic dziwnego, w końcu to nie była informacja, którą można było przyjąć lekko.

\- Ale gdzie mamy wyjechać? - zapytał Levi, kręcąc niedowierzająco głową. Nie chciał w to wierzyć. Nie chciał dopuścić tego do swojej świadomości, a mimo to wiedział, że Kenny nie da się tak łatwo złapać. Wiedział, że czarnowłosy mężczyzna będzie na niego polował. Wiedział, że nie będzie już bezpieczny, ale nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że do tego wszystkiego zaliczał się również Eren. Levi opuścił swoje ramiona w dół. Był bezradny. Nie wiedział już, co powinien zrobić. Czy miał pozwolić Ackermanowi na to, by po raz kolejny odebrał mu rodzinę? Czy rzeczywiście powinien uciec razem z ukochanym gdzieś, gdzie nikt nie byłby w stanie ich znaleźć? Czy ich życie rzeczywiście powinno teraz tak wyglądać? Czy powinni żyć w wiecznej ucieczce, w strachu i obawie, że Kenny kiedyś ich dopadnie?

\- Możemy pojechać do moich rodziców - zaproponował Eren, wpatrując się w zawartość swojego kubka z kawą. 

Ackerman uchylił lekko swoje usta, chcąc już coś powiedzieć, ale natychmiast się rozmyślił, zaciskając swoje wargi w wąską kreskę. W pomieszczeniu znowu zapadła niezręczna cisza, która teraz sprawiła, że zielonooki mężczyzna pośpiesznie opuścił swój wzrok. Zażenowanie i niepewność wiążąca się z tego, że Eren nie wiedział do końca, co powinien powiedzieć, były nieodłączną częścią jego wypowiedzi. A mimo to ku jego zaskoczeniu nie miał większych oporów, by wyskoczyć z propozycją. Owszem, czuł się zestresowany, ale nie tak mocno, jak przypuszczał. Prawdę powiedziawszy, jedynie co go teraz zaczęło niepokoić, to ta trwająca pomiędzy nimi cisza. Nie chciał, by trwała ona w nieskończoność, dlatego więc postanowił, że spróbuje wyprostować swoją wypowiedź. Mimo wszystko bał się, że Levi niepotrzebnie się przez niego zdenerwuje.

\- To była tylko propozycja - obronił się, biorąc do ręki kubek z kawą.- Możemy jechać gdzieś...

\- To świetny pomysł Eren - rzucił Mike, uśmiechając się lekko pod nosem i przenosząc wzrok na stojącą przy kuchennym blacie, czarnowłosą omegę, która teraz z zaskoczenia uniosła wysoko swoją ciemną brew do góry.- Spędzisz czas ze swoimi przyszłymi teściami, poznasz okolicę, w której wychowywał się Eren, a co najważniejsze będziesz bezpieczny, więc czego chcieć więcej?

Levi poruszył się niespokojnie, co jakiś czas spoglądając w ich stronę. Był przygotowany na pytanie "A ty co o tym sądzisz Levi?" Odpowiedziałby wówczas, że wolałby spędzić ten czas w swoim ciepłym i czystym zarazem mieszkaniu, niż gnieździć się kilkanaście godzin w ciasnym, brudnym i niezbyt wygodnym samochodzie, podczas gdy on w tym czasie zajmie się poszukiwaniami Kenny'ego. Jeśli czarnowłosy mężczyzna miałby wybierać pomiędzy narażaniem swojego życia a spędzeniem nieokreślonego czasu, w małym i wąskim pojeździe, w towarzystwie skrzeczącego jak żaba, Erena, to już dawno starszy z Ackermanów odsiadywałby swoją karę w więzieniu, jednakże słowa te nie padły z ust ani Mike, ani Jeagera. Zamiast tego, kobaltowooki chłopiec, westchnął ciężko, tym samym zwracając na siebie uwagę swojej alfy, która teraz odwróciła się w jego stronę z wyraźnym zainteresowaniem wypisanym na twarzy.

\- Nie musimy koniecznie tam jechać... - urwał Eren, zastanawiając się nad swoją dalszą wypowiedzią. Nie wiedział, jak ma się zachować, szczególnie wtedy, gdy jego ukochany co jakiś czas zaciskał mocno swoją dłoń w pięść, tym samym po chwili ruszając w stronę wyjścia. Mógł zatem tylko usłyszeć jego gburowatą odpowiedź, która sprawiła, że nawet Mike podskoczył zaskoczony na krześle, jednocześnie po chwili spoglądając w jego stronę z lekko zmarszczonymi brwiami.

\- W porządku niech wam będzie - odparł czarnowłosy mężczyzna, zostawiając ich samych w słabo oświetlonej kuchni.- Zacznę się już pakować.


	6. Rozdział V

**~ I właśnie za to Eren go tak bardzo kochał ~**

\- Porozmawiam z nim - rzucił Eren, kładąc dłoń na klamce od drzwi i spoglądając w stronę wychodzącego z mieszkania jasnowłosego mężczyzny, który teraz pośpiesznie założył na swoją głowę niebieskoczarną czapkę policjanta.

\- Będę was o wszystkim informował - oznajmił Mike, zatrzymując się na korytarzu, tym samym przesyłając mu lekki, aczkolwiek promienny zarazem uśmiech.- Pilnuj go Eren. Nie pozwól, by wpakował się znowu w problemy jasne?

Zielonooki chłopak pokiwał głową, jednocześnie odpowiadając mu lekkim, ale nie do końca pewnym uśmiechem, mając nadzieję na to, że tym razem szczęście się do niego uśmiechnie i że znów będzie mógł spędzić resztę swojego życia w towarzystwie mężczyzny, który wydał na świat jego wciąż nieodnalezione potomstwo. I choć Eren doskonale wiedział, kto za tym wszystkim stał, i która z tych osób przetrzymywała jego dzieci, to z drugiej strony nie wiedział, dokładnie gdzie mogłyby się one znajdować. W końcu detektyw Erwin Smith nie mógłby być, aż tak przewidywalny, by trzymać bliźniaki w swoim własnym mieszkaniu, prawda?

Sama myśl o tym, że prawda była właśnie taka, a nie inna, sprawiła, że nawet Eren nie wiedział do końca, co jasnowłosy mężczyzna ma w głowie, dlatego też nie zamierzał się dłużej powstrzymywać i uchylił lekko swoje usta, aby poprosić Mike'a o pomoc w poszukiwaniach, kiedy nagle w mieszkaniu rozległ się głośny dźwięk, który od razu skupił na sobie jego uwagę. Zaniepokojony odwrócił głowę w głąb mieszkania, jednocześnie, marszcząc przy tym swoje ciemne brwi.

\- Daj znać, jak coś znajdziesz Mike - powiedział brązowowłosy chłopak, spoglądając w jego stronę, tym samym zaciskając swoje usta w wąską linię.- Będziemy w kontakcie, trzymaj się.

Mike skinął mu lekko głową w geście pożegnania i ruszył wąskim, słabo oświetlonym korytarzem, który teraz sprawił, że zgarbił lekko swoje plecy i utkwił swoje dłonie w kieszeni niebieskoczarnych spodni należących do policyjnego munduru. Myśl, że co jakiś czas musiał spoglądać z powagą na mijających mieszkańców blokowiska, sprawiła, że naprawdę zaczynał zastanawiać się nad prawdziwym powodem, dlaczego postanowił w ogóle wstąpić w szeregi policji z Nowego Jorku. W końcu jakby nie patrząc, to właśnie pod namową Erwina stał się osobą, która teraz z niepewnością kroczyła po holu starego i zabytkowego zarazem budynku. To również właśnie wtedy, kiedy jasnowłosy mężczyzna zbiegał szybko po schodach, Eren dokładnie w tej samej chwili, udał się w stronę sypialni, nie wiedząc do końca, co powinien ujrzeć za drewnianymi, lekko uchylonymi drzwiami.

I mimo iż Jeager doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że tajemniczy huk, który dotarł do jego uszu podczas rozmowy z Mikiem, mógł być tylko nic nieznaczącym szczegółem, który najprawdopodobniej wiązał się z tym, iż Levi stracił cierpliwość podczas pakowania rzeczy na niezaplanowany wyjazd, to mimo to Eren nie sądził, że kiedykolwiek przyłapie się na tym, że po raz pierwszy spojrzy w stronę czarnowłosego mężczyzny z niepewnością kryjącą się szmaragdowych oczach. Przecież Eren był jego alfą. Przecież oboje mieli stworzyć rodzinę. Przecież go kochał, a jednak nie był w stu procentach przekonany, czy osoba krzątająca się po pokoju to była ta sama osoba, która jeszcze kilka miesięcy temu, śmiała się cicho pod nosem, podczas ich wspólnego tańca w kuchni, gdy w tle rozgrywała się tak dobrze znana wszystkim piosenka Adele.

I gdyby nie ciche przekleństwo, które teraz wyrwało się z ust, czarnowłosego mężczyzny, to Eren nigdy by nie znalazł między nimi podobieństwa. Tamten Levi był inny. Zawsze starał się wyglądać dobrze. Zawsze chodził w dopiero co wyprasowanych koszulach, zawsze był dokładnie ogolony i poprawiał swoje włosy za każdym razem, kiedy tylko niesforne kosmyki wpadały mu do oczu, a teraz... Ten Levi stał przy oknie z rozczochrany, nieogolony z ledwie tlącym się już papierosem w dłoni, który teraz wraz z dłonią osuwał się coraz niżej, gdy głowa oparła się o drewnianą ścianę, do reszty niszcząc jego fryzurę i sprawiając, że nawet Eren nie wiedział do końca, co powinien o tym myśleć.

Levi przymknął na moment swoje oczy, jednocześnie rozchylając przy tym nieznacznie swoje usta, z których teraz wyleciał nikotynowy dym, by w następnej chwili zmarszczyć lekko drżące brwi, zupełnie tak jakby niesamowicie się nad czymś głowił, jakby próbował coś zrozumieć, jakby próbował pojąć coś, co kłębiło się w jego głowie już od kilkunastu dobrych minut, odkąd wyszedł z kuchni. I fakt, że między nimi panowała teraz głucha cisza, to Eren za nic nie potrafił się powstrzymać, by odwrócić od niego swój wzrok. Nigdy nie ukrywał, że lubił patrzeć na swojego ukochanego właśnie w ten sposób. W sposób, który przypominał mu czasami postać wyrwaną prosto z samego środka książki dla dopiero co wchodzącej w dorosłość nastolatki. Nie było w tym nic dziwnego, bo przecież Levi zaliczał się do osób, które wyjątkowo przykuwały swoją uwagę pod każdym względem. I nie chodziło tu głównie o sam wygląd, choć prawie niedostrzegalny zadziorny i czasami dość arogancki uśmiech, który pojawiał się na jego twarzy za każdym razem, gdy drwił z Erena, już całkowicie sprawiał, że na sam jego widok, Jeager czuł, jak miękną mu nogi. A ten niebezpieczny, drapieżny i czasami lekko przerażający błysk w oczach i idealnie zarysowane mięśnie, które wręcz perfekcyjnie odznaczały się na ciasnych, tak dobrze dopasowanych ciuchach były tylko małym, dość niewielkim dodatkiem do całej tej ponurej, wrednej i czasami dość chamskiej osobowości, jaką posiadał właśnie Ackerman. **I właśnie za to Eren go tak bardzo kochał.**

Kochał go do takiego stopnia, że chciał tak bardzo znaleźć się tuż obok niego i już w pierwszej chwili ruszył w jego stronę bardzo powoli, niemal zupełnie tak samo, jak skradający się do swojej ofiary kot. Eren postawił stopę zbyt głośno, tym samym sprawiając, że Levi podskoczył przestraszony, od razu spoglądając w jego stronę z niepewnością kryjącą się w oczach. I gdy zielone, przepełnione spokojem i miłością oczy skrzyżowały się z chłodnym, niemal nieosiągalnym dla niego kobaltem, Eren miał ochotę od razu ruszyć w jego stronę i ukryć go w swoich ramionach zupełnie tak, jakby za wszelką cenę chciał darować mu bólu i cierpienia, które dotychczas go spotkały. Jednakże Levi nie należał do tego typu osób i nie pozwalał się dotknąć nikomu, kto nie posiadał jego zaufania na tyle mocno, by ostatecznie mógł czuć się w jego towarzystwie bezpiecznie.

A, widząc Levia Eren nieodwracalnie miał do niego słabość. Miał słabość nie tylko do niego samego, ale również do jego ledwo widocznego, kilkudniowego zarostu, który teraz okalał jego blade, niemal porcelanowe policzki, jednocześnie w ten sposób podkreślając jego ostre rysy twarzy. I gdyby nie ochrypłe chrząknięcie, które wydostało się z ust Levia, to Eren nadal stałby w drzwiach i uparcie wpatrywał się w sylwetkę swojego ukochanego. Ba! Był święcie przekonany, że nie ośmieliłby się nawet na chwilę odwrócić od niego swojego spojrzenia, bo prawda była taka, że Eren już na samym początku ich znajomości całkowicie oszalał na jego punkcie i chciał zrobić dla niego absolutnie wszystko, co tylko sprawiłoby na jego wiecznie obojętnej i ponurej twarzy, niewielki, niedostrzegalny cień uśmiech, który Jeager tak bardzo po prostu kochał. Ale Levi był Leviem. I Levi nie lubił się uśmiechać. Bo Levi był dupkiem, ale był jego dupkiem i brązowowłosy młodzieniec doskonale to rozumiał. Rozumiał każde jego słowo, mimikę twarzy, spojrzenie, gest dłonią, wszystko, co tylko utwierdzało go w przekonaniu, że tak, że Ackerman to właśnie ta osoba, za którą oddałby swoje życie. I gdyby nie to, że zielonooki zobaczył na jego twarzy malujący się cień zirytowania, to Eren wiedziałby, że wciąż stałby w miejscu i uważnie skanowałby swoim wzrokiem jego szczupłą, lekko wychudzoną i kruchą zarazem sylwetkę, a tego czarnowłosy mężczyzna nie znosił najbardziej. Dlatego też, kiedy czarnowłosy mężczyzna wywrócił zirytowany oczami i powtórzył swoje chrząknięcie, Eren momentalnie otrząsnął się z transu i nieśmiało odwrócił od niego swoje spojrzenie, tym samym po chwili podchodząc do ukrytego pod stertą ciuchów, łóżka.

Miękki, puszysty i pachnący płynem do płukania sweter, który teraz znalazł się w lekko opalonych dłoniach, był wręcz idealnym powodem do rozpoczęcia tak długo odwlekanej przez ich obojga rozmowy. I niech Sina świadkiem, że Eren naprawdę miał teraz bardzo wielką ochotę na bezcelowe wpatrywanie się w jego wszystkie ackermanowskie atuty, które przez ten czas erenowskie oczy tak dobrze potrafiły wychwycić. I nim Eren zdołał uchylić lekko swoje usta, kobaltowooki mężczyzna zdążył rzucić w jego stronę bokserkami, które przez ułamek sekundy znalazły się na jego twarzy, tym samym wprowadzając alfę w zaskoczenie przeplatające się z lekkim zdezorientowaniem. Bo co się właściwie stało? Czy on? Czy on właśnie śmiał rzucić w jego stronę majtkami ze wzorkami przedstawiającymi wizerunek Kapitana Ameryki? Jak on śmie w ogóle tak robić? Przecież był jego alfą! Był osobą, której powinien się słuchać! Ale Levi był Leviem i Eren doskonale wiedział, że ten niski, czarnowłosy mężczyzna nigdy nie zamierzał się zmienić. Bo Eren go kochał takim, jakim właśnie był. I w głębi duszy nie chciał, aby Levi się zmieniał. Bo być może Ackerman był dupkiem, ale był jego dupkiem. I Eren to rozumiał. Bo na tym polegała właśnie miłość.

\- Powiedz mi Eren, dlaczego ja wciąż z tobą jestem? - odezwał się i przybrał tak poważny ton głosu, jaki tylko mógł, bo choć Ackerman brzmiał, tak jakby chciał go obrazić, to Jeager doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że tak właśnie nie jest. I gdyby ktoś inny wypowiedziałby podobne słowa, to Eren już dawno rzuciłby się w jej stronę z pięściami w górze, ale kiedy mówił to Levi... Cóż Levi mógł mówić wszystko, co tylko zechciał, bo wystarczył tylko nikły, niemal niedostrzegalny błysk w jego oczach i Eren już nie miał serca, by się na niego gniewać. Choć raczej nie tyle ile nie miał serca, a wystarczająco dużo silnej woli, by naprawdę to zrobić.

\- Ty już dobrze wiesz dlaczego - mruknął Eren, podnosząc na niego swój wzrok i uśmiechając się lekko pod nosem, tym samym marszcząc przy tym swój mały, króliczy nosek.

I cóż, prawda była taka, że Levi naprawdę wiedział dlaczego. I nie powstrzymał się nawet przed tym, aby wywrócić swoje oczy i zgasić papierosa w stojącej na parapecie doniczki, w której już od roku nie wyrosło absolutnie nic, choć doskonale wiedział, że Eren pielęgnował ją na każdy możliwy sposób, by wykiełkowało choć jedno, niewielkie nasionko, które dałoby życie następnej, a potem następnej i następnej, aż kwiatki nie urosłyby do takich wielkości, by Jeager w ostateczności mógł przesadzić je do nieco większej doniczki.

\- Idealnym kucharzem to ty raczej nie będziesz Eren - skwitował, mierząc go przy okazji tym swoim jadowitym spojrzeniem zmrużonych oczu, jakim zawsze miał w zwyczaju mierzyć go w takich momentach. Czyli w momentach, gdy oboje głupio sobie dogadywali, jakby na ziemi miała, by się rozegrać gra o śmierć i życie.

\- Ale ty za to jesteś perfekcyjną panią domu - zauważył, składając sweter w idealną kostkę, tym samym po chwili wkładając ją do zapełnionej już po brzegi, brązowej walizki, która w dalszym ciągu wciąż znajdowała się na łóżku i podniósł swój wzrok na niego, jednocześnie uśmiechając się szeroko pod nosem.

Levi za to wciąż patrzył na niego spode łba jeszcze przez chwilę, aż wreszcie pokręcił zrezygnowany głową i ruszył w jego stronę, kwitując to jeszcze przy okazji krótkim, choć dosadnym stwierdzeniem:

\- Jesteś kretynem Eren.

\- I wcale ci to nie przeszkadza - zauważył, wciąż uśmiechając się szeroko pod nosem i spoglądając w jego stronę z uwagą i zainteresowaniem jednocześnie. Bo jak mógłby nie patrzeć na niego właśnie w ten sposób?

Levi może i był niskim, wrednym, aroganckim tałatajstwem, ale był przede wszystkim osobą, którą tak naprawdę kochał. I wiedział, że jest kretynem. Ackerman nie raz i nie dwa raczył go swoją tyradą o rozwrzeszczanym gówniarzu, który za wszelką cenę zawsze próbował znaleźć się u jego boku, ale Levi wcale a wcale nie był lepszy. A to w żadnym przypadku mu nie przeszkadzało. Ba! Wręcz przeciwnie, bo gdy tylko Levi przekrzywił lekko głowę, to jakimś cudem sprawił, że jego kości policzkowe wyostrzyły się jeszcze bardziej i Eren już wiedział, że musiał spojrzeć na niego w ten swój czarujący sposób, który sprawiał, że nawet takiemu dupkowi jak Leviowi Ackermanowi miękły kolana. I Sina świadkiem, że Eren też czasami potrafił być dupkiem, który dobrze wiedział, czego oczekiwała od niego osoba, taka jak Levi. Dlatego też, zamiast od razu pocałować stojącego przed nim czarnowłosego mężczyzny, który teraz co jakiś czas przygryzał swoją pełną malinową wargę, to Eren ominął go i ściągnął walizkę z łóżka, tym samym po chwili, zabierając z niego wszystkie porozwalane ciuchy, jakie zabierały im miejsce na dwuosobowym, niewielkim, ale przede wszystkim wygodnym łóżku.

\- Naprawdę? - głos Levia rozszedł się po pomieszczeniu. Ackerman nie ukrywał swojego niezadowolenia i przytulił się do jego pleców, tym samym mocno zaciskając swoje dłonie na jego brzuchu.- Czy nie możemy po prostu już to zrobić? Jak długo muszę jeszcze czekać, aż mnie przelecisz Jeager?

Śmiech, jaki rozległ się w pomieszczeniu, sprawił, że czarnowłosy mężczyzna uśmiechnął się szeroko pod nosem, wsłuchując się uważnie w melodyjny i ciepły zarazem głos swojego ukochanego. Eren odwrócił się w jego stronę i przyciągnął do siebie Ackermana, na tyle mocno, że odczuwał powoli jego ciężar ciała na swoim brzuchu, z trudem próbując uspokoić swój śmiech. Świadomość, że jego narzeczony ani przez chwilę się nie zmienił, zmusiła go do szybkiego działania i już kilka sekund później, czarnowłosy mężczyzna wylądował na łóżku w otoczeniu przeróżnych kolorowych poduszek, które Eren przyniósł z salonu, kiedy podczas nieobecności Levia nie miał nikogo, kto mógłby mu dać aż tyle ciepła jak on. To właśnie chwilę później Ackerman, został wygodnie ułożony na łóżku i uważnie zlustrowany przez przepełnione miłością i troską, szmaragdowe tęczówki, które wręcz prześlizgiwały się po jego twarzy, niemal ślimaczym tempem.

Levi nie wiedział już, jak powinien opisać tego młodzieńca, który był jego obiektem westchnień, zanim na dobre zaczęli się spotykać. Eren, według niego, był nieskazitelny. Jego diabelnie przystojne, nieco kobiece rysy twarzy mogłyby stanowić inspirację dla renesansowych malarzy, którzy w swoich dziełach tak uparcie dążyli do odszukania definicji piękna, że czarnowłosy mężczyzna zmarszczył nieco swoje ciemne brwi, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że jeszcze nikt nie zaproponował Jeagerowi pracy dotyczącej modelingu. Gdyby jego umięśnione ramiona ukazałyby się na pierwszej stronie jakiegoś czasopismu, Levi bez zastanowienia, od razu wykupiłby cały stos gazet, by mógł później godzinami wpatrywać się w piękną muskulaturę, która nie tylko przyprawiała go o ciarki na plecach, ale również pozbawiała go tchu.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - zapytał Eren, tym samym, wyrywając czarnowłosego ze swoich rozmyślań, który dokładnie chwilę później zamrugał szybko, nie wiedząc do końca, o co mogło mu chodzić.- Coś się stało?

Ackerman pokręcił przecząco głową, zagryzając jednocześnie swoją malinową wargę. Nie potrafił się opanować. Pożerał go wzrokiem, a brązowe, przypominającą gorzką czekoladę włosy, które jak zawsze były skierowane w różne strony świata, teraz sprawiły, że Levi czuł, jak powoli traci nad własnym ciałem kontrolę, gdy zorientował, że piękne szmaragdowe, emanujące pożądaniem oczy, uważnie obserwowały go zza zasłony długich i ciemnych jak węgiel, rzęs. Czarnowłosy mężczyzna, choć jeszcze nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, co dokładnie chce zrobić, to bez chwili wahania podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej i uważnie przyjrzał się swojemu kochankowi, który teraz uśmiechał się lekko w jego stronę. Levi chwilę później poczuł gorąco bijące od jego rozgrzanego ciała i z trudem postanowił powstrzymać swoje ciało, przed nagłym ruchem, gdy brązowowłosy młodzieniec pochylił się nieznacznie w jego stronę. Serce kobaltowookiego zaczęło bić jak oszalałe, zupełnie tak jakby chciało wyrwać się z jego klatki piersiowej, kiedy tępo wpatrywał się, jak Eren powoli kładzie dłonie na jego biodrach i uwodzicielsko zaczyna sunąć nimi po jego i tak rozgrzanym już z podniecenia ciele.

\- Pragnę cię Levi - wyszeptał Jeager do jego ucha, nachylając się do niego tak, że miałoby to wyglądać tak, jakby całkiem przypadkiem otarł się ramieniem o jego tors. Przez moment Ackerman nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co właśnie usłyszał i był całkowicie przekonany, że zaraz rozśmieje się głośno, niszcząc jednocześnie całą romantyczną atmosferę.

Jednakże nic takiego się nie stało, bo dokładnie chwilę później starszy z mężczyzn chwycił twarz swojego kochanka w dłonie i pocałował go gwałtownie, skupiając się jednocześnie tylko na jego miękkich i pełnych zarazem wargach, które teraz były przez niego atakowane niczym wąż czyhający na swoją ofiarę. Levi przestał już myśleć, działał instynktownie - nie bawił się w przelotne buziaki, które i tak niczego by między nimi nie zmieniły, tylko wpijał się w jego usta z całych sił, co jakiś czas mocno zagryzając jego spuchniętą od pocałunków wargę. Choć zauważył, jak każdy mięsień Erena napina się w niepewności, a jego oddech znacznie przyśpieszył, nie zamierzał zaprzestać swoich pieszczot. Był rozpaczliwe żądny jego młodego i pięknego zarazem ciała.

I choć to on jako pierwszy przerwał pocałunek, nie potrafił powstrzymać się przed spojrzeniem mu prosto w oczy. Zobaczył w nich to samo zwierzęce pożądanie, które on czuł wewnątrz siebie. Nie czekając ani chwili dłużej, Levi pchnął go na łóżku, czując, jak ciało jego kochanka zadrżało niespodziewanie, gdy jego buchające od gorąca plecy zetknęły się z zimnym aksamitnym materiałem pościeli. Eren pozwolił swojemu narzeczonemu, by przejął kontrolę, kiedy on w tym czasie rozpaczliwe próbował powstrzymać wydobywające się z jego gardła jęki, gdy co jakiś czas czuł na swoim ciele, jego chłodne, niemal lodowate dłonie. Ackerman zasypał go pocałunkami, jednocześnie delikatnymi i natarczywymi, powoli podbijając kolejne fragmenty jego muskularnego ciała. Koniuszkami palców obrysowywał każdy pojedynczy mięsień jego ciała, a ustami stopniowo doprowadzał go do szaleństwa. Pełne rozkoszy jęki i imponujące wybrzuszenie kreślące się na bokserkach, utwierdzało go w przekonaniu, że szło mu całkiem nieźle, gdy swoimi ustami przebywał nieskończenie długą drogę na dół, czując jednocześnie, jak przyjaciel jego ukochanego powoli staje się pobudzony i nabrzmiały zarazem.

Levi nie czekając ani chwili dłużej uklęknął przed nim i z lekkim złośliwym uśmiechem na ustach, pociągnął w dół jego bokserki, tym samym ukazując mu tak długo skrywany obiekt westchnień. Levi niemal oszalał z podniecenia, gdy wreszcie mógł zobaczyć go na własne oczy. Wydawać by się mogło, że taki drobny i niedoświadczony jeszcze w swoich przekonaniach młodzieniec nie powinien mieć penisa takich rozmiarów, dlatego też, gdy czarnowłosy spróbował objąć go swoją dłonią, jego palce nie zetknęły się ze sobą, a pod delikatną skórą Erena mógł bez problemu ujrzeć siatkę żył nabrzmiałych z podniecenia.

Tak jak Ackerman się spodziewał, gdy łapczywie zaczął brać go do ust, ogrom narządu Erena szczelnie wypełnił jego gardło. Fakt, że młodszy z mężczyzn ani przez chwilę nie zamierzał się krępować, sprawił, że zaskoczony brunet znacznie przyśpieszył, kiedy brązowowłosy młodzieniec w przypływie rozkoszy wykrzyknął jego imię, wplatając tym samym palce w jego włosy i bez oporów przyciskając mu głowę do swoich bioder. Kobaltowooki postanowił jak najlepiej wykorzystać, być może niepowtarzalną szansę na pokazanie, do czego jest naprawdę zdolny i zwolnił powoli swoje tempo. Levi nie zamierzał się spieszyć. Doskonale znał anatomię męskiego ciała i wiedział, kiedy powinien zwolnić, a kiedy przyśpieszyć z największą szybkością, na jaką było go stać. Nie sprawiał jedynie jemu przyjemności. Sam rozkoszował się jego słonym smakiem, męskim zapachem, imponującym rozmiarem. Lizał i przyśpieszał na przemian, z zadowoleniem słysząc jego mruczenie i postękiwanie. W końcu Eren wstrzymał oddech, napinając w ten sposób całe swoje ciało, gdy jego męskość zaczęła rytmicznie pulsować, a ciemnowłosy mężczyzna bez wahania wyciągnął go z ust, chcąc jak najdłużej przeciągnąć jego rozkosze. Szmaragdowooki z trudem zapanował nad swoim ciałem.

Teraz jednak nadeszła kolej na Levia. Jeager wyraźnie dał mu do zrozumienia, czego teraz oczekuje, a on nie czekając dłużej, pragnął z całych sił, aby mu to dać. Ackerman uklęknął na czworakach, zmysłowo wypinając się w jego stronę, jak tylko pozwalała mu giętkość ciała, kiedy tuż obok swojego ucha usłyszał, jak zielonooki młodzieniec bierze głęboki oddech.

Nie przejmował się delikatnymi pieszczotami koniuszkami palców. Na krótki moment zniknął między szafkami – a gdy wrócił, Ackermann ujrzał w jego dłoni opakowanie waniliowego lubrykantu. Zadrżał na samą myśl, kiedy Eren powoli rozsmarowywał chłodny żel w okolicach jego odbytu. Jednakże, Levi chwilę później bez trudu przyzwyczaił się do miłego uczucia, skupiając się na tym, co miało za chwilę nadejść. Chciał już poczuć go w sobie. Chciał, aby Eren wypełnił go całego. Chciał, aby brązowowłosy młodzieniec zerżnął go tak mocno, że przez długi czas nie będzie mógł się poruszyć.

Eren uklęknął za nim i złożył kilka przelotnych pocałunków na jego ciele, niecierpliwy tego, co za chwilę miało się wydarzyć. Dłońmi rozchylił jego blade, niemal porcelanowe pośladki, ułatwiając sobie wejście. Gdy wreszcie swoim ciepłem rozbił opór stawiany przez Levia i całą swoją długością wbił się w jego pragnące bliskości ciało, czarnowłosy nie potrafił powstrzymać krzyku rozkoszy. Ból stał się więc nieodłącznym elementem ich zbliżenia, kiedy szmaragdowooki stopniowo dostosował się do reakcji drugiego ciała, poruszając się jednocześnie w sposób delikatny, a zarazem zdecydowany i nieznoszący sprzeciwu. Jego ruchy, początkowo powolne, wypełniały go rozkosznym naciskiem, a fale przyjemnego ciepła zaczęły rozbiegać się po najdalszych zakątkach jego ociekającego z podniecenia ciała. Levi mimowolnie pozbył się wszelkich zahamowań, a każde kolejne pchnięcie wyduszało z niego ciche jęki, które działały na Erena pobudzająco.

Gdy wreszcie został odpowiednio rozepchany, Eren pokazał swoje prawdziwe oblicze samca alfa. Wszedł w niego gwałtownie, aż czarnowłosy młodzieniec poczuł uderzenie jego jąder o swoje pośladki. Czuł każdy jego nieziemski centymetr i westchnieniami dziękował za ten dar. Był zachwycony intensywnością swoich doznań - jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie czuł tak trudnej do opisania rozkoszy.

Choć Levi, chciał, aby ta chwila trwała w nieskończoność, zaczął modlić się o orgazm. Jego ciało rozpaczliwie domagało się spełnienia, a kiedy Eren to dostrzegał, jeszcze bardziej przyspieszył tempo swoich pchnięć - Ackerman już wtedy wiedział, że w ten sposób doprowadzi go na sam szczyt. Gdy wreszcie dotarł do tak bardzo upragnionego przez Levia miejsca, zbliżając tak długo wyczekiwany przez nich moment, ciało kobaltowookiego zadygotało z rozkoszy, czując, jak prąd stopniowo rozchodzi się po wszystkich jego kończynach, utwierdzając go w przekonaniu, że Eren nie zamierzał zrezygnować z niego tak łatwo. Oboje przeżywali ekstazę w tym samym momencie, kiedy Jeager wypełnił go swoim niebiańskim nasieniem, a on trysnął na pościel, jednocześnie wydobywając z siebie głośny jęk spełniania. Levi miał wrażenie, że przeżywał tę chwilę w nieskończoność, co jakiś czas dygocząc z rozkoszy.

A mimo to położył swój zaczerwieniony od gorąca, wilgotny od potu i szorstki w dotyku policzek na poduszce i spojrzał w stronę ukochanego nieco zamglonymi, rozpalonymi oczami. Przesunął językiem po napuchniętych, zagryzionych do krwi ust i nie musiał robić już nic więcej, bo Eren się nim doskonale zajął, a chwilę później oboje leżeli w skołtunionej pościeli, tak blisko siebie, jak tylko to było możliwe, kiedy Levi z twarzą dociśniętą do rozgrzanej piersi Jeagera próbował wyrównać swój przyśpieszony oddech.

I nie minęła minuta, a głos Levia rozszedł się cicho po pomieszczeniu, tym samym skupiając na sobie uwagę brązowowłosego młodzieńca.

\- Myślisz, że wyjazd będzie dobrym rozwiązaniem? - wyszeptał, rysując opuszkami palca niewidoczne na jego ciele wzorki.

Eren przekrzywił głowę, tak by móc patrzeć na niego z góry, tym samym po chwili głaszcząc go po głowie w geście uspokojenia go, bo wiedział, że napięte mięśnie Levia, nie oznaczały nic dobrego.

\- Myślę, że powinieneś odpocząć od tego wszystkiego Levi - powiedział Eren, uśmiechając się lekko w jego stronę.- Jesteś już bezpieczny. Nikt już nie zrobi ci krzywdy, obiecuję ci to Levi.

A na te słowa Ackerman jedynie przymknął swoje oczy, wypuścił ze swoich ust powietrze i mruknął cicho, tym samym po chwili zapadając w sen:

\- Przy tobie zawsze czuję się bezpieczny.


	7. Rozdział VI

**_~ Oddał jej swoje serce ~_ **

Ciężka, przepełniona odorem alkoholu atmosfera coraz bardziej zagęszczała się w mieszkaniu. Cichy płacz dzieci, które teraz nerwowo poruszały swoimi rączkami i nóżkami, sprawiły, że leżący na łóżku w otoczeniu szklanych, ciemnobrązowych i pustych zarazem butelkach po piwie, jasnowłosy mężczyzna wypuścił z ust długi i głośny jęk niezadowolenia i rozdrażnienia jednocześnie. Lekko odsłonięte zasłony wpuszczały do niewielkiego, karmelowego pomieszczenia, pierwsze snopy dopiero co wstającego słońca, które teraz mozolnie przemieszczały się po drewnianej podłodze, by chwilę później zatrzymać się na zmęczonej, zaspanej i wychudzonej zarazem twarzy, tym samym skutecznie wybudzając ze snu niebieskookiego mężczyznę, który chwilę później warknął gniewnie, kiedy dobiegający z pokoju obok szloch dzieci się nasilił. Erwin Smith mimowolnie podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej, jednocześnie przyciskając swoją bladą, niemal porcelanową dłoń do skroni, aby spróbować pozbyć się uciążliwego i silnego zarazem bólu głowy, który teraz skutecznie nie dawał mu ani chwili spokoju.

Jasnowłosy mężczyzna przetarł swoją twarz, wypuszczając przy tym przepełnione odorem alkoholu powietrze, kiedy jego zaczerwienione i opuchnięte zarazem oczy, powoli rozejrzały się po sypialni. Erwin podniósł się na równe nogi, lekko zataczając się na boki, kiedy bose stopy zostawiały po sobie mokre ślady. Szklana butelka potoczyła się po drewnianej podłodze, rozlewając pozostałości po pszennym piwie, a dźwięk, który rozległ się po pomieszczeniu, sprawił, że na pół przytomny mężczyzna jęknął niezadowolony, jednocześnie kierując się w stronę sypialni dzieci. Sam fakt, że od teraz sam będzie musiał zajmować się chłopcami, spowodowała, że niechętnie podszedł do drewnianego kojca, tym samym po chwili zasłaniając swój nos dłonią, kiedy nieprzyjemny zapach dotarł do jego nozdrzy. Alfa odsunęła się od łóżeczka, marszcząc przy tym swoje jasne i grube zarazem brwi, nie mogąc poradzić sobie ze smrodem wydobywającym się z brudnych pieluch.

Wiedział, że opieka nad dziećmi nigdy nie była łatwa. Nie raz słyszał o tym w porannych wiadomościach, nie raz prowadził na ten temat rozmowy z doświadczonymi rodzicielkami, ale nigdy nie spodziewałby się, że zmienienie brudnej pieluchy będzie aż tak ciężkie. Sądził, że samo przewinienie dziecka będzie łatwe, że nie zajmuje ono zbyt dużo czasu, że to będzie równie proste, jak budowa cepa, a jednak nigdy choć przez chwilę nie przypuszczałby, że będzie potrafił pomylić się w czymś takim. Choć Sina mu świadkiem, że problem z wymianą pieluchy mógł wiązać się z nie tylko samym brakiem doświadczenia, ale i również z upojeniem alkoholowym, w którym właśnie teraz przebywał, to i tak gdzieś z tyłu głowy miał tę świadomość, że nie byłby w stanie zrobić tego bez ubrudzenia się nieprzyjemnymi odpadkami swoich dzieci.

Erwin przeklął cicho pod nosem, spoglądając z obrzydzeniem na swoją dłoń, kiedy jedno z dzieci uspokoiło się na tyle, że teraz z lekkim uśmiechem wpatrywało się w mężczyznę borykającego się z drugą ubrudzoną i śmierdzącą zarazem pieluchą. Piękne, szmaragdowe oczy wierciły w nim dziurę, zupełnie tak jakby chciały w ten sposób zajrzeć w głąb jego duszy, jakby próbowały odnaleźć w nim resztki szczęścia, radości i miłości, jakby za wszelką cenę pragnęły dowiedzieć się, dlaczego ich opiekun prawny znajdował się w takim, a nie innym stanie. I choć to było jeszcze dziecko, to Smith miał wrażenie, że ciemnowłosy niemowlak potrafił zrozumieć znacznie więcej, niż wskazywał na to jego wiek. A sama myśl o tym, że jeden z dwóch synów Erena i Levia, ani przez chwilę nie zamierzał odwrócić od niego swojego spojrzenia, sprawiła, że od razu wyszedł z pokoju, trzymając w ręce worek na śmieci ze znajdującymi się w środku brudnymi pieluchami.

Smród ciągnął się za nim niemiłosiernie, nawet wtedy, kiedy skierował swoje kroki w stronę niewielkiej łazienki, gdzie nie czekając ani chwili dłużej od razu odkręcił kran, tym samym po chwili myjąc porządnie swoje dłonie, by pozbyć się nieprzyjemnego zapachu. Biała piana, która teraz została spłukana ciepłą wodą, spowodowała, że jasnowłosy mężczyzna wypuścił ze swoich płuc powietrze, tym samym podnosząc po chwili swój wzrok na wiszące nad umywalką lustro. Szybkim gestem dłoni, zakręcił kran i oparł się rękoma o porcelanową powierzchnię zlewu, jednocześnie uważnie wpatrując się w swoje lustrzane odbicie.

Nienawidził tego spojrzenia. Spojrzenia, które przypominało mu o cierpieniu, o bezsilności, gdy nakrył swoją ukochaną na podduszaniu dzieci, gdy głęboki błękit nieba znikał pod pozbawioną blasku barwą, gdy ramiona lekko się zgarbiły, gdy jego umysł zaczynał tęsknić za głosem jasnowłosej piękności, z którą jeszcze nie tak dawno postanowił się pożegnać w akompaniamencie krzyków i awantury. Nienawidził swojej bezradności. Nienawidził samego siebie za to, że był taki słaby, że nie był w stanie tego zmienić. Teraz nie mógł na siebie patrzeć. Jasne kosmyki włosów opadały na jego lekko opuchnięte powieki, policzki pokrywał teraz kilkudniowy zarost, wargi były szorstkie i popękane w wielu miejscach, ale najgorsze były oczy. Ich błękit... Zadrżał, wpatrując się w powoli znikającą otoczkę granatowego koloru. Chłodny, pozbawiony emocji blask wypełnił jego tęczówki, tym samym zmuszając go do przymknięcia swoich oczu, kiedy pochylił się nad umywalką jednocześnie odkręcając kran.

Woda go otrzeźwiła, ale pamięć o nieprzyjemnym rozstaniu się z ukochaną nadal pozostała. Zobaczył swoje odbicie. Jasnowłosy chłopak stojący przed lustrem wyglądał naprawdę mizernie. Fioletowe wory pod oczami były teraz wyraźniejsze. Zapadnięte i szorstkie w dotyku policzki nie podkreślały już tych wyrazistych kości twarzy, które odkąd pamiętał zawsze były jego atutem. Mężczyzna po drugiej stronie lustra niczym już nie przypominał tego uśmiechniętego dwudziestoparoletniego detektywa, który był szanowany wśród bliskich, który przychodził do pracy z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach, który rozpoczął zapijać swoje smutki alkoholem. 

Znów spróbował ukoić swoje skołatane nerwy zimną wodą, znów odetchnął głęboko, ale to wcale nie pomogło. Natłok myśli w jego głowie nie pozwalał mu na przemyślenie tego wszystkiego. W końcu nie wytrzymał i uderzył pięścią w lustro. Odłamki szkła rozproszyły się po całej łazience. Nie martwił się siedmioma latami nieszczęścia. Jego życie było tak zwariowane, że już nie mogło być gorzej, a jednak stchórzył. Miesiące spędzone na przekonaniu Kenny'ego do odkupienia od niego dzieci, nieprzespane noce, gdy trząsł się, tłumiąc przerażenie zżerające go od środka, ryzykowanie głupimi, nędznymi próbami odnalezienia Levia, na wyznaniu mu swoich uczuć - i to wszystko na nic. Odejście Marie była najgorszą chwilą w jego życiu. Oczywiście pojawiała się ta myśl. Próbował ją ignorować, starał się nawet zająć czymś innym, by tylko znów nie dopuścić do siebie tego okropnego uczucia, gdy jasnowłosa kobieta wykrzyknęła mu w twarz, że się nim brzydzi, że nie potrafi już dłużej na niego spojrzeć, że już go nie kocha. Nie chciał, aby odchodziła, nie chciał, aby zniknęła z jego życia, ale co miał tak właściwie zrobić, jeśli sama świadomość o tym, że niebieskooka piękność nigdy do niego nie należała, że Marie miała już swoją Alfę, że była żoną jego zmarłego przyjaciela, powodowała, że zamykał się w sobie jeszcze bardziej?

Jeszcze kilka dni temu widział ją uśmiechniętą, widział leżącą tuż obok niego, że spoglądał na nią spod swoich gęstych i czarnych zarazem rzęs, że dystans pomiędzy nimi wynosił zaledwie kilka centymetrów, że jej ciało było otulone tylko pościelą, a niesforne włosy opadły na poduszkę, podczas gdy z jej ust wydobywały się ciche dźwięki spowodowane chrapaniem. Wtedy mógł wysunąć trzęsącą się rękę i zacząć gładzić ją po głowie.

Ten jeden niewielki gest pozwalał mu, by wszystkie obawy w jednej chwili znikały z jego głowy, by mógł wreszcie cieszyć się chwilą, by mógł spędzić z nią czas, że znów mógł cieszyć się jej uśmiechniętym obliczem, że był w stanie dostrzec w jej twarzy coś jeszcze. Wiedział, że to była tylko kwestia czasu, aż Marie od niego odejdzie, że kiedyś nadejdzie taki dzień, w którym zostanie sam. I choć obawiał się tego dnia, i choć wielokrotnie wyobrażał sobie ten moment, to teraz za nic nie potrafił się opanować. Nie potrafił przestać odczuwać tego okropnego smutku i żalu, gdy spoglądał na pozostawione w jego mieszkaniu rzeczy, gdy w swojej głowie w kółko powtarzał jej imię zupełnie tak, jakby pragnął, aby cicho wypowiedziane prośby okazały się magiczne, aby jego ukochana mogła do niego wrócić, aby mogli na spokojnie wszystko sobie omówić, aby pozbyli się obaw i złości znajdujących się w ich ciałach. Kochał ją. Kochał ją jak diabli. Kochał ją jak powietrze. Bo tym właśnie była dla niego.

Powietrzem - choć powinien rzec - tlenem. **Oddał jej swoje serce**. Z czasem jednak przyszło mu się z nią żegnać. Choć minęło od tego kilka dni, wciąż widzi tę chwilę. Co noc wraca do niego to wydarzenie. Nie pozwala mu zapomnieć, choć wielokrotnie sobie wmawiał, że z czasem sobie z tym poradzi, że obrazy wyblakną; ale on nie chciał zapomnieć. Nie chciał zapomnieć miłości, jaką obdarzył tę wspaniałą kobietę, bo wiedział, że go kochała. Nigdy w nią nie zwątpił. Nawet kiedy go odtrącała. Nawet kiedy robiła głupstwa. Bo właśnie ona była przy nim tak długo. I choć obrazy sprzed kilku dni wciąż pojawiały się w jego głowie, to za nic nie potrafił uwierzyć własnym myślom. Nie chciał przyjąć tego do świadomości. Nie chciał żyć ze świadomością, że osoba, którą tak mocno pokochał, byłaby zdolna do popełnienia takiego czynu, że oszukała go, że zraniła jego uczucia, zostawiając go zupełnie samego. I choć myśl, że któregoś dnia, szczęście się do niego uśmiechnie i znów znajdzie dziewczynę, którą pokocha, o którą znów będzie walczył, podnosiła go na duchu, to nie chciał jednak rezygnować z jasnowłosej piękności, nie chciał o niej zapomnieć. A mimo to wiedział, że Marie już do niego nie wróci, że odeszła już na wieki, i gdyby nie ciche pukanie do drzwi, które rozległo się po mieszkaniu, to Erwin znów udałby się do pokoju obok by zatopić swoje smutki w alkoholu.

Jasnowłosy mężczyzna otworzył drzwi, tym samym po chwili wpuszczając do środka ciemnowłosą kobietę, która teraz wpatrywała się w niego ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. Hanji mruknęła cicho pod nosem, jednocześnie po chwili kierując się wolnym krokiem w stronę kuchni, gdzie miała nadzieję z nim szczerze porozmawiać, gdyby nie fakt, że na kuchennym blacie dostrzegła całą masę szklanych i pustych zarazem butelek po piwie. Widok ten dał jej pewność, że nie jest on w stanie, którym zastała go ostatnio. I choć w głębi duszy czuła smutek i żal, że nie przyszła do niego wcześniej, to nie potrafiła teraz spojrzeć na jego twarz. Brud, chaos i ilość szklanych rzeczy, które zawierały w sobie alkohol, sprawiły, że uniosła zainteresowana swoje brwi do góry, jednocześnie po chwili uchylając lekko swoje usta, by odezwać się jako pierwsza, nie mniej jednak głos, który rozszedł się po pomieszczeniu, spowodował, że od razu je zamknęła, tym samym po chwili skupiając swoją uwagę na porozrzucanych po całej kuchni rzeczach.

\- Nie powinnaś tutaj przychodzić - stwierdził, podchodząc do kuchennego blatu i biorąc do ręki puste butelki, by chwilę później zacząć wyrzucać je do kosza na śmieci.

\- Ciebie też miło widzieć - odparła, przyglądając się jego poczynaniom, które spowodowały, że od razu odwróciła swój wzrok zawstydzona.

\- To nie jest odpowiedni moment - rzucił, przechodząc obok niej i zbierając z komody obok swoje brudne i poplamione cichy.- Bo widzisz, byłem nieco zajęty.

\- Zajęty upijaniem się do nieprzytomności? - spytała, wskazując palcem na ciemnobrązowe, szklane i puste zarazem butelki po piwie w koszu na śmieci.

\- To aż tak widać? - powiedział, spoglądając na nią kątem oka.- Poza tym miałem powód.

\- Powód, by upić się do nieprzytomności i zostawić własne mieszkanie w takim stanie? - parsknęła cicho, przyglądając mu się uważnie.- Cóż to był za powód, że doprowadziłeś się do takiego stanu Erwin? Coś się stało?

\- Marie ode mnie odeszła - oznajmił, spuszczając swoją głowę i wbijając swój wzrok w swoje zimne, bose stopy.

Jego słowa sprawiły, że zapadała pomiędzy nimi cisza. Nie sądził, że dziewczyna od razu coś powie, niemniej jednak myślał, że owo milczenie będzie trwać krócej. Tymczasem na jej twarzy można było dostrzec nie tylko zdziwienie, ale również to, że nie wiedziała co powiedzieć. Po jej brwiach, które marszczyły się co parę sekund, mógł się jedynie domyślić, iż starała to sobie jakoś poukładać w głowie. Nic dziwnego, w końcu to nie była informacja, którą można było przyjąć lekko.

Zażenowanie było nieodłączną częścią tej wypowiedzi. Niemniej ku jego zaskoczeniu nie miał większych oporów, by wyznać jej prawdę. Owszem, czuł się zestresowany tym wyznaniem, ale nie tak mocno, jak przypuszczał. Prawdę powiedziawszy, jednie co go teraz zaczęło niepokoić, to ta trwająca cisza pomiędzy nimi. Nie chciał, bowiem by trwała ona w nieskończoność. Dlatego też postanowił odezwać się jako pierwszy.

\- Rozumiem, że nie takiej odpowiedzi oczekiwałaś - powiedział cicho, podnosząc swój wzrok i wpatrując się teraz w swoją przyjaciółkę.

Uśmiechnął się gorzko pod nosem na te słowa, co spowodowało, że ciemnowłosa dziewczyna podniosła odruchowo głowę do góry. Zawiesiła na nim swój uważny wzrok, ale nie mogła wyczytać nic z jego oczu. Miała wrażenie, że ten głęboki niebieski błękit, który od zawsze krył się w jego oczach, teraz był głęboko schowany pod warstwą chłodu, smutku i cierpienia jednocześnie. Zamiast słów otuchy, zrozumienia, które aż same cisnęły jej się na język, postanowiła odpowiedzieć mu na pytanie swoim niskim, gburowatym i nieznoszącym sprzeciwu głosem:

\- Nie, nie tego się spodziewałam - przyznała cicho, odwracając wzrok.

Znów pomiędzy nimi zapadła niezręczna cisza, jednak tym razem przerwała ją dziewczyna. Hanji uśmiechnęła się słabo pod nosem, tym samym zwracając na siebie uwagę stojącego naprzeciwko niej jasnowłosego mężczyzny, który teraz zmarszczył lekko swoje brwi, próbując odgadnąć znaczenie wymówionych przez nią słów.

\- Ale to nic nie szkodzi, prawda wydaje się o wiele ciekawsza - rzuciła, podchodząc do kuchennego blatu, co jakiś czas spoglądając w jego stronę.

Po tych słowach przyjrzał jej się ze strachem w oczach. Teraz to on był osobą, która nie wiedziała, jak ma się zachować. Był przygotowany na pytanie dlaczego? Odpowiedziałaby wówczas, że z początku myślała, iż miał problemy związane z pracą, że stan, w którym się znalazł, był spowodowany niepowiedzionym się śledztwem, jednak słowo, dlaczego nie padło z jego ust. Zamiast tego, podszedł do niej z wyraźnym zainteresowaniem wymalowanym na twarzy.

\- To znaczy... - urwała zaskoczona jego postawą od razu, zastanawiając się nad swoją dalszą wypowiedzią.- Przepraszam, nie miałam tego na myśli. Po prostu...

Znów go zaskoczyła. Wiedział już, bowiem, że nie chciała prowadzić z nim dalej tej rozmowy. Ba! Był o tym święcie przekonany. Jednak fakt ten ani trochę go nie zmartwił. Wręcz przeciwnie, ucieszył się na samą myśl o tym, że w końcu może porozmawiać z kimś szczerze. Dlatego też wcale się nie zdziwił, gdy słowa wyjaśnienia po raz kolejny opuściły jej kruche, lekko popękane usta.

\- Po prostu chciałam ci powiedzieć, że nie jesteś sam -odparła, ruszając powoli w stronę wyjścia.- Będę się już zbierała. Nie chcę ci przeszkadzać w sprzątaniu tego bałaganu.

\- Hanji zaczekaj -powiedział, łapiąc ją szybko za rękę.- Cieszę się, że mimo wszystko nadal są osoby, które chcą spędzać ze mną czas...

Spojrzała na niego zdziwiona. Nie wiedziała, o czym mówił. Za to ton głosu, w jakim to wszystko wymówił, zapewniało ją, że nie jest to również coś, co mówi się ot tak. Jego pewne spojrzenie i zdecydowanie na twarzy utwierdzała ją w tym, że jest poważny. Dlatego, kiedy zbliżyła swą twarz ku niemu, odnosiła wrażenie, iż mężczyzna się przeraził. Sama myśl o tym, że stali teraz naprzeciwko siebie, stykając się nosami i wpatrując się w swoje oczy nawzajem, sprawiła, że przeniosła od razu swoje spojrzenie na lekko zaciśnięte na jej przedramieniu palce, które teraz powoli zsunęły się do wnętrza jej bladej, pozbawionej kolorów i ciepła dłoni. Widząc, jak jego klata piersiowa zaczęła nieco szybciej się unosić, poczuła wewnętrzny spokój. Cały stres związany z tym, w jakim kierunku potoczy się ich rozmowa, zniknął w jednej chwili. A to wszystko przez to, że jej uwaga zmieniła swój obiekt zainteresowania. Hanji za każdym razem, kiedy ukradkiem spoglądała na jego twarz, nie mogła oderwać od niego swoich oczu. Miała wrażenie, że jakaś magiczna siła przyciągała ją, by kolejny raz miała przyjrzeć się jego twarzy, zupełnie tak jakby mogła przez to ujrzeć, że na jego przystojnej i czarującej zarazem buzi malował się wewnętrzny spokój, którego ona tak bardzo pragnęła poczuć.

A szczerze powiedziawszy, emocję tę rzadko u niego widywała, zazwyczaj malował się u niego gniew połączony ze złością, albo - co gorsza - przerażające skupienie, które niejednokrotnie powodowało u niej dreszcze wywołane strachem, jednakże w tej chwili niczego takiego nie było. Zamiast tego mogła zobaczyć jego długie rzęsy opadające na policzki, lekko rozwarte usta, z których dochodził miarowy oddech oraz włosy, które niesfornie od czasu do czasu opadały na jego czoło. Te wszystkie elementy w wyglądzie Erwina sprawiały, że czuła, iż osoba, którą widziała przed sobą, jest nierealna. Nie wiedząc, jak powinna zachować się przy tej wersji Smitha, przyciągnęła jego twarz jeszcze bliżej w swoją stronę, tym samym po chwili przywierając swoimi ustami do tych jego. Ucieszyła się, że w końcu mogła poczuć jego suche i spierzchnięte usta. Nie odsunął jej tym razem, tak jak zrobił to poprzednio, gdy pocałowała go przy ich ostatnim spotkaniu. Tym razem starała się, aby jej dotyk nie był agresywny i pożądliwy, lecz delikatny i lekki, zupełnie taki sam, jak muśnięcie skrzydeł motyla. Fakt, w dalszym ciągu mogła poczuć jego sztywne ciało, nie mniej jednak chwilę później sam Erwin przycisnął swoje wargi do tych jej o wiele mocniej, tym samym pogłębiając ich pocałunek do takiego stopnia, że zabrakło im tchu. Jasnowłosy mężczyzna chwycił swoimi popękanymi lekko ustami jej dolną wargę, przytrzymał ją przez krótką chwilę i puścił wolno, ponownie spoglądając w jej oczy z lekkim rozbawieniem kryjącym się w jego tęczówkach. Hanji znów mogła dostrzec jego błysk w oku, który minutę później zaczął połyskiwać jeszcze mocniej.

\- Przepraszam - wyszeptała, odsuwając się lekko od niego, tym samym odwracając swój wzrok.- Nie powinniśmy tego robić. Jesteśmy tylko przyjaciółmi...

\- Tak, masz rację - przytaknął, uśmiechając się radośnie pod nosem, jednocześnie podchodząc do niej jeszcze bliżej.- Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi Hanji, ale sądzę, że to może się zmienić...

Przyjrzała mu się zaskoczona, uważnie wpatrując się jego tęczówki, które teraz nie potrafiła odnaleźć w tej pozbawionej kolorów barwie, która teraz zniknęła pod warstwą błyszczącej nieznanym jej dotąd blaskiem, od którego nie potrafiła odwrócić swojego wzroku. Dystans kilku centymetrów, który pomiędzy nimi się znajdował, sprawił, że mogła bez problemu zobaczyć jego piękne błękitne oczy, które wcześniej były przykryte przez długie, czarne niemal przypominające smołę rzęsy. Erwin chwycił ją swoją lewą ręką w pasie, tylko po to, by parę sekund później podnieść jej nogi prawą dłonią, jednocześnie sprawiając, że w jednej chwili trzymał ją mocno w swoich ramionach, tak by ona nie musiała bać się w żaden sposób upadku. Hanji niepewnie oplotła swoimi ramionami jego szyję, na co jasnowłosy mężczyzna od razu zareagował, ruszając przed sobą i niosąc w swoich rękach kruchą i delikatną zarazem kobietę, jednocześnie zwinnie otwierając łokciem drzwi do sypialni, gdzie ułożył ją delikatnie na łóżku i przykrył ją swoim ciałem. Porcelanowy, kruchy i chłodny zarazem kciuk, przesunął się wzdłuż jej policzka, tym samym sprawiając, że w następnej chwili po pokoju rozległ się jego zachrypnięty, głęboki i podniecający zarazem głos.

\- Coś myślę, że to będzie długa noc Hanji - wyszeptał jej cicho do ucha, na co ona nie potrafiła dać mu sensownej odpowiedzi, zamiast tego wbiła się w jego usta drapieżnym i zachłannym zarazem ruchem, jednocześnie pozbawiając ich resztek tchu. Jego delikatny, powolny i chłodny dotyk rozpalał jej ciało, jego język próbował zawładnąć nad tym jej, zaś ona nie protestowała. Oddała mu się całkowicie, współpracując z ruchami jego warg, języka, palców ofiarując mu tym samym całą siebie. Robiąc, to wiedziała, że nie stawiając oporu, pozwalała mu na to, by zawładnąć każdą cząstką jej serca.


	8. Rozdział VII

**~ Jedną z rzeczy, którą Levi nauczył się w swoim dzieciństwie, było stwierdzenie, że jeśli chciał coś osiągnąć, to nie miał czekać, a wziąć to sobie, póki tylko miał jeszcze na to okazję, bo równie dobrze mógłby ją później stracić ~**

Promienie słońca, które teraz nieśmiało wpadały do środka niewielkiego pokoju, sprawiły, że leżący w ramionach ukochanego, niski czarnowłosy młodzieniec mruknął niezadowolony, kiedy snopy rażącego światła mozolnie przeniosły się na jego twarz. Porcelanowe powieki uniosły się lekko, tym samym ukazując tak długo skrywany pod nimi piękny, niemal niepowtarzalny z żadnymi innymi klejnotami kobalt. Levi powoli rozejrzał się po pokoju, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że stojące przy drewnianych drzwiach walizki, były już na dobre spakowane i przygotowane do niespodziewanego zarazem wyjazdu.

Ackerman wiedział, że podróż, która go czekała będzie długa i męcząca, ale sama myśl o tym, że spędzi ten czas w towarzystwie Erena, spowodowała, że pośpiesznie wstał z łóżka, nawet przez chwilę nie zwracając uwagi na to, że swym gwałtownym ruchem mógł wybudzić ciemnowłosego mężczyznę z popołudniowej drzemki. I choć Jeager miał inne plany na resztę dnia, to Levi nie mógł się powstrzymać, by nie spojrzeć na niego tymi swoimi kobaltowymi oczami i wybudzić go ze snu, tym samym po chwili zwracając na siebie jego uwagę, kiedy ten za wszelką cenę, próbował odespać skutki wczorajszej, upojnej i wyjątkowo męczącej nocy.

 **Jedną z rzeczy, którą Levi nauczył się w swoim dzieciństwie, było stwierdzenie, że jeśli chciał coś osiągnąć, to nie miał czekać, a wziąć to sobie, póki tylko miał jeszcze na to okazję, bo równie dobrze mógłby ją później stracić.** I trzeba było przyznać, że kobaltowooki mężczyzna skrupulatnie stosował się do tych słów, zawsze znajdując sposób by dostać to, na co miał ochotę. I właśnie w tym przypadku było tak samo, ponieważ już w chwilę później Levi uśmiechnął się niewinnie w stronę Jeagera i ucałował go lekko w usta, jednocześnie przygryzając lekko wargę, uważnie wpatrując się przy tym w jego szmaragdowe oczy.

I choć czarnowłosy młodzieniec doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że według Erena potrafił być małym, bezczelnym dupkiem, który był gotów posunąć się niemal do wszystkiego, by dostać to, na co akurat miał ochotę, to mimo to, nie zamierzał się tym przejmować, bo z każdym następnym dniem utwierdzał się w przekonaniu, że właśnie to w nim tak bardzo kochał Jeager. Uwielbiał każdy przebłysk, który z nową, bardziej gorzką i cierpką osobowością Ackermana tworzył prawdziwą mieszankę wybuchową, która doprowadzała jego krew do wrzenia. A Levi nie był przecież ani głuchy, ani ślepy i doskonale wiedział jak jego ponętne, kruche i ackermanowskie zarazem ciało, działało na ukochanego. A to wystarczyło już na tyle, by uwieść swojego chłopaka, zwykłymi i czułymi zarazem gestami.

\- Szybki numerek przed wyjazdem? - spytał Ackerman, uśmiechając się mimowolnie pod nosem i pochylając się nad nim tak, by chwilę później złożyć na jego wargach czuły, delikatny pocałunek.

Eren odruchowo przymknął swoje oczy, entuzjastycznie oddając przy tym pocałunek i chwytając go za włosy, by przytrzymać go w miejscu, kiedy Levi całował go, tym samym po chwili gwałtownie wsuwając mu język do ust. Jego ruchy były szybkie, zachłanne, niemal agresywne, podczas gdy z gardła Jeagera wydobywały się ciche pomruki zadowolenia. Czarnowłosy mężczyzna przygryzł jego dolną wargę i przesunął swoje dłonie w dłuż jego ciała, tym samym uważnie skupiając się na jego udach, biodrach, klatce piersiowej...

\- To jak będzie? - zapytał Ackerman, wpatrując się w niego z błyszczącymi z podniecenia kobaltowymi oczami.

Jeager westchnął ciężko, odrzucając głowę na poduszkę i uśmiechając się szeroko pod nosem, tym samym po chwili kładąc na jego bladym, niemal porcelanowym policzku swoją oliwkową dłoń.

\- Nie mam serca ci odmówić - zaśmiał się cicho, od razu przyciągając go do siebie bliżej i zaczynając składać na jego szyi drobne, niewielkie i mokre gdzieniegdzie pocałunki.

Levi wydął dolną wargę, uchylając lekko swoje usta, w niemym krzyku, kiedy zielonooki młodzieniec potarł szczękę o jego szyję, podziwiając niewielkie zadrapania, które pozostawiały po sobie jego równe, śnieżnobiałe i ostre jak brzytwa zęby. Eren wiedział, że rany nie pozostaną na jego ciele zbyt długo, ale nie zamierzał się tym przejmować, bo gdy tylko Ackerman przekrzywił lekko swoją głowę, ten zagłębił swoje usta w zagłębieniu jego szyi, tym samym pozostawiając tam niewielki, lekko czerwony ślad swoich zębów.

Levi westchnął ciężko i trzepnął go w ramię, jednocześnie spoglądając na niego swoimi, jak zawsze obojętnymi na wszystko oczami.

\- Musiałeś to zrobić bachorze? - spytał czarnowłosy mężczyzna, przewracając oczami w momencie, gdy zobaczył na młodej twarzy głupkowaty uśmiech.- Czy ja wyglądam jak rozhisteryzowana omega, którą trzeba oznaczać przy każdym następnym zbliżeniu? Mam ci dokładnie rozrysować na kartce co masz ze mną zrobić, by twój mały, głupiutki i niedorozwinięty zarazem móżdżek...

Levi urwał swoją wypowiedzieć, kiedy poczuł na swoim policzku czuły, niemal zbyt czuły i delikatny gest oliwkowej dłoni, która objęła jego twarz, tym samym po chwili pociągając jego nieogoloną buzię nieco bliżej siebie. Pocałunek, który Eren złożył na jego pełnych, malinowych ustach, był krótki, miękki i przyjemny zarazem. Czarnowłosy mężczyzna miał wrażenie, że wargi Jeagera dotykiem przypominały muśnięcie skrzydeł motyla.

\- Jesteś wspaniały Levi.

Kobaltowooka omega prychnęła głośno pod nosem, jednocześnie po chwili zamieniając to w cichy pomruk, kiedy Eren ponownie go pocałował, tym samym wsuwając do jego czarnych, hebanowych włosów swoją oliwkową dłoń. Całowali się z przymkniętymi oczami, niemal na pamięć doskonale wiedząc, jak powinni to robić. Dlatego też nie czekając ani chwili dłużej, czarnowłosy mężczyzna złapał krawędź swojej koszulki i zdjął ją jednym, szybkim ruchem, by w następnej chwili objąć swoimi dłońmi jego zaczerwienione, niemal buchające gorącem policzki i złączył usta ze swoimi, pozostawiając na nich smak ekstazy. Pełne malinowe usta poruszały się teraz w swoim leniwym, niemal ślimaczym tańcu, co jakiś czas będąc przerywane przez ciche, przepełnione namiętnością jęki westchnienia, kiedy pobudzony już na dobre Jeager poruszył się niespokojnie pod ciężarem swojego ukochanego.

Eren oczywiście nie byłby sobą, gdyby nie postanowił oderwać się od opuchniętych od pocałunków warg Ackermana i nie powitał go swoim jak zawsze najpiękniejszym uśmiechem, jakiego dotychczas mógł ujrzeć na swoje oczy, czarnowłosy mężczyzna. To właśnie wtedy Levi zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że zielone tęczówki, które teraz uważnie mu się przyglądały, były głównym powodem, dlaczego w ogóle postanowił się z nim spotykać. To właśnie te piękne szmaragdowe oczy sprawiły, że Eren przyciągał go do siebie niczym magnez. I Levi miał nadzieję na to, że ten blask wydobywający się z jego oczu, nigdy nie zgaśnie, a pozostanie przy nim tak długo, aż śmierć ich nie rozłączy. To było jego sennym marzeniem i przysięgą jednocześnie. I choć teraz wszystko wskazywało na to, że kryzys między nimi został już na zawsze zażegnany, a cicho rzucane marzenia i słowa obietnicy zostały przypieczętowane krótkim i dość szybkim pocałunkiem, to żaden z nich nie dopuszczał do siebie faktu, że coś mogłoby pójść teraz nie po ich myśli.

\- Sino, Levi, jesteś wspaniały - mruknął Eren, przejeżdżając nosem po jego zarośniętym policzku.- Wspaniały i tylko i wyłącznie mój.

\- Zamknij się i po prostu już mnie weź - warknął Ackerman, desperacko rozpinając zamek w spodniach.

Cichy śmiech rozległ się po pokoju, kiedy Levi ze zmarszczonymi brwiami uważnie przyglądał się swojemu ukochanemu. Obserwował go. Chciał zapamiętać jak najwięcej emocji malujących się na jego twarzy. Chciał wiedzieć o nim wszystko. Chciał, aby Eren Jeager trwał przy jego boku już na zawsze i świadomość tego, że właśnie w tej chwili postanowił uważnie zeskanować go swoimi kobaltowymi oczami, utwierdziła go w przekonaniu, że tak naprawdę od samego początku uwielbiał na niego patrzeć. Levi lubił jego towarzystwo. Kochał go...

Nie było minuty, w której nie wspominałby chwili, gdy po raz pierwszy spojrzał swojemu ukochanemu w oczy. Przeżył wtedy coś niezwykłego, doznanie, jakie go odmieniło, przypominało mu wszechświat potężniejszy niż nasz, a ono też sprawiło, że już od kilku dobrych miesięcy miał wrażenie, że w jego żyłach płynie zupełnie inny rodzaj krwi, zupełnie tak jakby rozpierała go energia pochodząca z samego sedna jego istoty, jakby jej źródłem były pierwotne żywioły fizycznego świata, szczególnie ogień.

Kiedy kobaltowooki młodzieniec, przelotnie spojrzał na twarz Erena i zobaczył błądzący po jego buzi uśmiech, Levi dopiero wtedy uświadomił sobie, jak bardzo miłość pochłonęła go bez reszty, a ciało, które odkąd pamiętał, zawsze było zimne, niemal lodowate, teraz pulsowało zupełnie tak, jakby zaraz miało spowodować ogromny wybuch. Ackerman przestraszył się lekko i uniósł swoje oczy, uważnie wpatrując się w szmaragdowe oczy ukochanego, w momencie, gdy poczuł na swojej twarzy ciepłe, prawie parzące go koniuszki palców, które teraz co jakiś czas muskały jego chłodny, pozbawiony kolorów policzek.

Czarnowłosy mężczyzna wzdrygnął się, widząc jego dołeczki. Eren miał śliczny uśmiech. Szczególnie ten, który sprawiał, że jego serce biło dwa razy szybciej. Szczególnie ten, który witał go za każdym razem, gdy budził się po ich wspólnie spędzonej nocy. Szczególnie tym, którym po raz pierwszy został nim obdarzony. Levi widział, że Jeager coś do niego mówił, ale słowa nie dobiegały do jego uszu. Wpatrywał się w niego zupełnie tak, jakby był jakimś obrazem, jakby był modelem, który prezentował właśnie najnowszą kolekcję słynnego projektanta mody, jakby był czymś niezwykłym, niespotykanym. I choć teraz coraz bardziej zagłębiał się w jego zielonych, przypominających dwa błyszczące szmaragdy, oczach, wiedział, że nic się teraz nie liczyło. Byli tylko oni. Był on, Eren i ich mały świat, który z powodu ciągłych kłótni i spięć znacznie się zmniejszył.

Ackerman wciągnął głęboko swój oddech w momencie, gdy Eren ucałował go w głowę. Czarnowłosy młodzieniec lubił, jak się o niego troszczył, jak się nim opiekował, jak chronił go przed niebezpieczeństwem, choć sam często robił głupie i nieprzewidywalne rzeczy. Do jego nozdrzy stopniowo docierał dobrze mu znany zapach perfum z lekką domieszką sosnowego szamponu i potu, co tylko utwierdzało go w przekonaniu, że wczorajsza noc, należała do jednych z udanych. I choć Levi nienawidził swojej reakcji na czułe i przesłodzone troską gesty, to teraz nie mógł się powstrzymać przed cichym westchnieniem, kiedy sprawne usta Jeagera zsuwały się powoli po jego nagiej klatce piersiowej, tym samym pozostawiając po sobie ślady zacierających się na rozpalonej od podniecenia skórze, pocałunków. Ackerman zadrżał w jego silnych i umięśnionych zarazem ramionach, gdy poczuł mocno zaciskające się na swoich nadgarstkach, te ciepłe, niemal buchające gorącem dłonie Erena.

Levi jęknął przeciągle, kiedy brązowowłosy młodzieniec przejechał swoim językiem po jego twardym sutku, co jakiś czas, zakreślając wokół niego kółko, zupełnie tak, jakby chciał się z nim w ten sposób trochę podroczyć, zupełnie tak jakby chciał doprowadzić go do szaleństwa. I choć kobaltowooki mężczyzna pragnął teraz wsunąć dłoń w jego włosy, to nie mógł tego zrobić, gdyż ucisk na jego nadgarstkach skutecznie mu to utrudniał. Eren uśmiechnął się lekko pod nosem, na co Ackerman odruchowo uniósł głowę do góry, tym samym, spoglądając w jego błyszczące od podniecenia oczy i pochylając się lekko w jego stronę, aby złożyć na jego ustach lekki, aczkolwiek pełen namiętności pocałunek.

Levi w odpowiedzi oplótł go nogami, krzyżując łydki poniżej jego tyłka i przyciągnął go do siebie bliżej, przesuwając dłońmi na jego tors, powoli przejeżdżając po skórze paznokciami prawej dłoni.

\- Ściągnij to z siebie - zarządził czarnowłosy mężczyzna, podciągając jego zwykłą, białą i bawełnianą koszulkę w której, tak czy siak, Eren wyglądał, jak pieprzone milion dolarów.- Najlepiej wszystko z siebie ściągnij. Pragnę cię Eren.

Wyobraźnię Jeagera zalała teraz, powódź barwnych, głęboko pornograficznych scen, które wydawały się tak bliskie, że już niemal fizjologicznie namacalne. Podniecenie mieszało się ze strachem i wstydem jednocześnie, mimo to, brązowowłosy chłopak poczuł, jak jego zmysły wyostrzają się, a w jego głowie zapada cisza, kiedy skóra na całym jego ciele, napięła się tylko po to, by wyprężyć receptory gotowe do czerpania najbardziej dzikich, wstrząsająco erotycznych doznań. Tymczasem Levi powoli i ostrożnie zsunął spodenki, zielonookiego i ujrzał przeuroczego przyjaciela w połowicznym wzwodzie. Jeszcze miękki, ale lekko już nabrzmiały, pobudzony niczym po namiętnym porannym pocałunku.

\- Nie wstydź się mnie - rzucił Levi, całując jego nagą już klatkę piersiową, na której teraz znaczył powoli ścieżkę mokrych i pełnych czułości, pocałunków. Chłodne dłonie mężczyzny, uważnie dotykały każdy skrawek jego ciała, zupełne tak, jakby obawiał się, iż zapomni jego piękne, młode i urodziwe atuty swojego ukochanego.- Nic ci przecież nie zrobię, dobrze o tym wiesz.

Po tych słowach, między nimi zapadła cisza. Eren nie wiedział, już co miał w takiej sytuacji z siebie wykrzesać. Nie wiedział, czy czarnowłosy chłopak wiedział, jak wielkie erupcje niedających się opanować i skandalicznych zarazem, erotycznych fantazji, które powodował, każdy jego dotyk? Czy on, choć w połowie był świadomy tego, swojego unikalnego, supermęskiego i hipnotyzującego seksapilu?

I w tym momencie poczuł, jak chłodne palce, jego ukochanego zaczęły czule masować jego obolałą pachwinę, delikatnie muskając - jakby przypadkowo - nabrzmiałe jądra i ciągle rosnącego kutasa. Eren czuł się tak, jakby właśnie trafił do nieba, tymczasem Levi uważnie obserwował jego powoli czerwieniącą się z podniecenia twarz. I za każdym razem, gdy wydawało mu się, że jego rumieńce osiągnęły już maksymalny kolor, orientował się, że to dopiero początek, a każdy kolejny skurcz, jego zauroczonego serca, pompował w jego ciele, coraz więcej krwi. I chwilę później to Levi leżał na plecach, uważnie wpatrując się w twarz swojego ukochanego, kiedy ten przyciągnął jego podbródek do kolejnego pocałunku, pełnego śliny i zębów, gdy tamten poczuł, jak penis, jego kochanka napiera na jego wejście. Czarnowłosy mężczyzna zacisnął powieki, odruchowo wbijając paznokcie w skórę pleców zielonookiego młodzieńca.

Alfa pchnęła brutalnie, po czym ponowiła mocny ruch bioder, wbijając się w swoją omegę aż po samo jądro, na co zaskoczony młodzieniec pisnął w jego ustach, tym samym sprawiając, że dokładnie chwilę później, spojrzeli na siebie błyszczącymi, zamglonymi oczami. Eren nie powstrzymywał się już. Wykonywał w nim pchnięcia na tyle agresywne, aby wyrywać z jego ust okrzyki i zwierzęce skomlenia, wiedząc, że tylko potęgowane przez nich uczucia, wcale nie przedłużą ich stosunku.

\- Pieprz mnie - warknął desperacko Levi, zaczynając wić się pod mężczyzną, gdy jego członek uderzał idealnie w najcudowniejszy punkt rozkoszy.

\- Tak jest! - zamruczał brązowowłosy mężczyzna, podpierając się na łokciach i wprowadzając swoje biodra w szybszy ruch. Z uwielbieniem patrzył na idealną, kwilącą się masę seksu pod nim. Levi mimo swojej zaborczości oddał mu się całkowicie. Eren poczuł, że wcale nie chce znowu zadać mu bólu, chyba że ten przyjemny, który zawsze kończył się jego cichymi i tłumionymi krzykami, gdy dochodził w jego ramionach. Mimo to zielonooki nie chciał zabawiać się jego uczuciami. Nie chciał uczynić z siebie kata, dla kogoś tak delikatnego i wrażliwego, jak chłopak pod nim, dlatego więc wypowiedział słowa, które tylko jeszcze bardziej, nakręciłyby wijącego się z rozkoszy, młodzieńca.

\- Tak, proszę! - krzyknął Levi, w uniesieniu, w momencie, gdy poczuł, jak puchnący przyjaciel Erena w nim, uderza mocno w prostatę, wysyłając do każdej jego komórki w ciele iskry przyjemności. Jego paznokcie, drapiące go po plecach, po których na pewno zostaną ślady, usta i język przy jego szyi i ściśnięty między ich brzuchami, własny penis, który teraz stanowił dla Erena centrum świata. I nie próbował nawet przedłużyć ich stosunku, ponieważ dokładnie chwilę później nie wytrzymał tej całej mieszanki niewyobrażalnej przyjemności i bólu, i ciepła wlewającego się do jego serca, gdy szczytował ze zduszonym krzykiem.

Eren z głuchym warknięciem doszedł, wbijając się jeszcze przez parę razy w uległe, zmęczone ciało. Nie mógł znaleźć w sobie na tyle silnej woli, aby wyjąć swojego przyjaciela z wykończonego już chłopaka. Chciał jeszcze, ale świadomość i sam fakt, że Levi powoli już zasypiał, spowodował, że powoli wyszedł z niego, by dokładnie chwilę później przykryć go kocem i ucałować jego rozpalone od podniecenia, czoło. Kiedy chłodnymi opuszkami palców, odgarnął z jego sennej twarzy, kilka niesfornych, hebanowych kosmyków włosów, i uśmiechnął się słabo pod nosem, rzucając, tym samym, cichym, lekkim przytłumionym głosem:

\- Odpocznij sobie - powiedział, całując go w czoło i przykrywając go ciepłym, bawełnianym kocem.- Wieczorem pojedziemy do moich rodziców. Będziesz mógł wtedy sobie odpocząć, dopilnuję tego Levi, bo zasługujesz na wszystko, co najlepsze na tym świecie.


	9. Rozdział VIII

**~** **Mogę to wyjaśnić...** **~**

Ból głowy, który tego ranka wybudził go z błogiego snu, sprawił, że leżący na wąskim, dwuosobowym łóżku, jasnowłosy mężczyzna poruszył się niespokojnie, tym samym wypuszczając ze swoich ust cichy pomruk niezadowolenia, kiedy poczciwy dzień i pierwsze promienie dopiero co wschodzącego słońca, nie pozwoliły mu na ponowne zaśnięcie. Erwin podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej i przycisnął do swojej skroni dwa blade i kruche jednocześnie place, kiedy silny ból rozszedł się po jego głowie, a oczy momentalnie zacisnęły się mocno, zmuszając go do cichego jęku. Umysł zasunął mu się wspomnieniami z poprzedniej nocy, porozrzucane na ziemi ciuchy i niewielkie zakrwawione rany zdobiące jego plecy i ramiona, tylko potwierdziły jego domysły, kiedy powoli odwrócił głowę i dostrzegł w kłębach aksamitnej pościeli niewielką, drobną i kruchą zarazem sylwetkę swojej przyjaciółki. Ciemne, długie włosy, które zazwyczaj miała spięte w niechlujnego kucyka, teraz były rozproszone na białej, bawełnianej poduszce. Z lekko uchylonych ust wydobywało się ciche chrapanie. Porcelanowe powieki co jakiś czas poruszały się i zastygały w miejscu, dokładnie w tym samym czasie, kiedy Erwin uśmiechnął się krzywo, uważnie przyglądając się śpiącej kobiecie.

Świadomość, że wszystko teraz zmierzało w dobrym kierunku, utwierdziła go w przekonaniu, że Hanji Zoë to właśnie ta osoba, którą tak długo szukał. To właśnie z nią miał wrażenie, że uda mu się spędzić resztę swojego życia i to właśnie ona była osobą, przy której najbardziej wolałby się teraz codziennie rano budzić i zasypiać. I choć uczucie pustki związane z rozstaniem się z Marią, sprawiało, że podejmował teraz wszystkie swoje decyzje pochopnie, to Erwin w głębi duszy miał pewność, że tym razem się nie pomyli, że w końcu udało mu się znaleźć odpowiednią osobę, która będzie w stanie całkowicie go pokochać. Dlatego też nie czekając ani chwili dłużej, jasnowłosy mężczyzna chwycił w swoje dłonie jej ciepłe, niemal buchające gorącem policzki i złączył usta ze swoimi, pozostawiając na nich smak wczorajszej ekstazy, tym samym wybudzając ze snu ciemnooką kobietę, która teraz otworzyła szeroko swoje oczy w niemym zaskoczeniu. Chwila zawahania się i strachu zniknęły, ustępując swoje miejsca następnym targającym jej ciało uczuciach. Pełne malinowe usta poruszały się teraz w swoim leniwym, niemal ślimaczym tańcu, co jakiś czas będąc przerywane przez ciche, przepełnione namiętnością jęki westchnienia, kiedy pobudzona już na dobre Hanji poruszyła się niespokojnie pod ciężarem swojego kochanka.

Erwin oczywiście nie byłby sobą, gdyby nie postanowił oderwać się od opuchniętych od pocałunków warg Zoë i nie powitał ją swoim jak zawsze czułym i promiennym zarazem uśmiechem, jakiego dotychczas mogła ujrzeć na swoje oczy, brązowowłosa kobieta. To właśnie wtedy Hanji zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że niebieskie tęczówki, które teraz uważnie jej się przyglądały, były głównym powodem, dlaczego w ogóle postanowiła się z nim spotykać. To właśnie te piękne ciemnogranatowe butelkowane szklane oczy sprawiły, że Erwin przyciągał ją do siebie niczym magnez. I Hanji miała nadzieję na to, że ten blask wydobywający się z jego oczu, nigdy nie zgaśnie, a pozostanie przy nim tak długo, dopóty starość i choroba nie postanowi go odebrać światu. I choć teraz wszystko wskazywało na to, że Smith w końcu pojął okazywane wobec niego uczucia Hanji, a cicho rzucane marzenia i słowa obietnicy, które teraz zostały przypieczętowane krótkim i dość szybkim pocałunkiem, to żaden z nich nie dopuszczał do siebie faktu, że coś mogłoby pójść nie po ich myśli. Dlatego też, kiedy Erwin odsunął się od swojej nowej kochanki i rzucił jej swoje lekko rozbawione spojrzenie, ciemnowłosa kobieta podniosła się na łokciach i mruknęła cicho pod nosem, rozglądając się dezaprobatą po pokoju.

\- Trochę nas poniosło - cichy śmiech brązowowłosej kobiety dotarł do jego uszu, kiedy ten ustawił się przed szafą w poszukiwaniu ubrań, które mógłby na siebie ubrać. Erwin spojrzał na nią przez ramię, próbując ukryć wpływający na jego twarzy niewielki uśmiech.

\- Żałujesz, że to zrobiliśmy? - rzucił, biorąc szarą koszulkę z krótkim rękawem i przekładając stos ciuchów na bok, tym samym szukając swoim wzrokiem spodni.

\- Szczerze? - spytała, siadając na łóżku i przykrywając się kocem, jednocześnie podnosząc się z łóżka i podchodząc w jego stronę, by chwilę później poklepać go lekko po tyłku i wyszeptać mu do ucha słowa, które już dawno zalegały jej w głowie.- Chciałabym to powtórzyć.

Hanji przygryzła swoją wargę i zmrużyła swoje oczy, uważnie przyglądając się jasnowłosemu mężczyźnie, który teraz powoli odwrócił się w jej stronę i uśmiechnął się pod nosem, przekrzywiając głowę na bok. Niebieskie tęczówki świeciły nieznanym jej dotąd blaskiem. Niewielki kilkudniowy zarost, przyjemnie drażnił jej skórę, kiedy ta położyła swoją dłoń na jego policzku i delikatnie zaczęła go po nim masować. Erwin nieśpiesznie złapał ją za nadgarstek i uważnie przyjrzał się jej zaskoczonej twarzy, tym samym w następnej chwili pochylając się w jej stronę i łącząc ich usta w niepewnym, nieśmiałym i krótkim jednocześnie pocałunku. Ciemnowłosa kobieta poczuła jak jego silne, wielkie dłonie łapią ją za podbródek i zmuszają do spojrzenia na jego twarz. Niewielkie rumieńce pojawiły się na jej policzkach, dokładnie w tym samym, kiedy po mieszkaniu rozległ się płacz dzieci.

Hanji zamrugała zaskoczona i odsunęła się od niego, odwracając głowę w stronę lekko uchylonych drzwi z głośno bijącym sercem, które teraz była w stanie usłyszeć w swojej głowie. Pierwsza myśl, która pojawiła się w jej umyśle, sprawiła, że nie wiedziała do końca, jak powinna się zachować. Nie wiedziała, czy płacz, który usłyszała, mógł należeć do dzieci Erwina i Marie, ale logika i racjonalne myślenie, powoli ostudzał panujący w jej głowie chaos. Dlatego też, nie czekając ani chwilę dłużej, ruszyła za cichym łkaniem, nie zwracając uwagi na wołanie jasnowłosego mężczyzny. I mimo prób zatrzymania ją, Hanji chwyciła za klamkę od drzwi i otworzyła je, tym samym wchodząc do środka pomalowanego na niebiesko pokoju. I pierwsze co rzuciło jej się w oczy, to dwa tak bardzo podobne do siebie, niemal identyczne, drewniane kojce, które teraz stały przy ścianie. A to, co się w nich znajdowało, spowodowało, że nie mogła wykrztusić z siebie żadnego słowa.

\- Hanji - Erwin wpadł za nią, by złapać ją za dłoń i wyprowadzić z pokoju, kiedy ta odsunęła się od niego i spojrzała mu w oczy z lekkim zdziwieniem i zmieszaniem jednocześnie.- **Mogę to wyjaśnić...**

Jasnowłosy mężczyzna z trudem przełknął swoją ślinę, zdając sobie po chwili sprawę z tego, że stąpał teraz po naprawdę cienkim lodzie, a zdezorientowane i nierozumiejące nic spojrzenie, jakie otrzymał od brązowookiej kobiety, tylko utwierdziło go w przekonaniu, że wpakował się w niezłe tarapaty, kiedy zaskoczona całym zajściem Hanji, niepewnie podeszła do jednego z kojców i uważnie przyjrzała się łkającemu cicho dziecku. Strach i panika wdarły się do jego głowy. Erwin miał wrażenie, że jego szybko bijące serce za chwilę wyskoczy z jego piersi, a suchość w gardle, którą teraz był w stanie odczuwać, skutecznie drażniła jego gardło. I gdy już chciał coś powiedzieć, kobiecy głos rozległ się po pomieszczeniu.

\- Skąd masz te dzieci? - spytała, nie odrywając od nich swojego wzroku, tym samym zaciskając swoje usta w wąską linię.

Erwin uchylił swoje wargi, ale słowa nie wydostały się z jego gardła. Zawahał się. Nie wiedział, do końca co powinien powiedzieć. Czy miał powiedzieć jej prawdę? A może powinien skłamać? Myśl, że ta odpowiedź decydowała o jego życiu, sprawiła, że nerwowo podrapał się po karku, tym samym odwracając swój wzrok, czując palący go wstyd i zmieszanie, jakie teraz pojawiło się na jego twarzy.

\- Marie pojawiła się z nimi dwa dni temu... - wyszeptał cicho, przymykając mocno swoje oczy i wypuszczając ciężko ze swoich płuc powietrze, jednocześnie modląc się w duchu, o to by kobieta mu uwierzyła.- Wykupiła je od Kenny'ego Ackermanna...

\- Co? - Hanji spojrzała w jego stronę, ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, nie rozumiejąc, co się dzieje.- O czym ty mówisz?

Erwin zaczął przechadzać się po pokoju tam i z powrotem, nerwowo bawiąc się dłońmi i wpatrując się w swoje buty. Nie chciał spoglądać na jej twarz. Bał się. Bał się, że ujrzy w niej obrzydzenie wiążące się z jego osobą, dlatego też nie czekał długo i zaczął swoją wypowiedź.

\- Marie zawsze powtarzała mi, że czuje się okropnie z myślą, że nie będzie mogła urodzić mi potomka. Bardzo chciała mieć dzieci, ale nie sądziłem, że będzie zdolna do czegoś tak okropnego i... - urwał zdenerwowany, zaciskając swoje dłonie w pięści i chowając je szybko do kieszeni spodni, dodając cicho.- Ohydnego... Musiała porozmawiać z wujkiem Levia. Co prawda wspominałem jej o spotkaniu Erena i Kenny'ego, na którym Ackermann wyjawił wszystkim, że Levi urodził dzieci, ale nie spodziewałem się czegoś takiego... Kenny powiedział Erenowi, że jego siostrzeniec wydał na świat bliźniaków... Dwóch synów... Synów, na których teraz patrzysz...

Hanji wpatrywała się w niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Mieszanka uczuć, które teraz odczuwała, nie pozwalały jej na przemyślenie tego wszystkiego. W pierwszej chwili poczuła strach i przerażenie, które podczas dalszych wytłumaczeń Erwina, przerodziły się w złość i gniew zarazem. Ciemnowłosa kobieta nerwowo rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu, tym samym po chwili podchodząc do jasnowłosego mężczyzny i kładąc na jego dłoni swoją trzęsącą się od nagromadzonych w jej ciele emocji. Suchość w gardle, którą teraz odczuwała i drażniła jej przełyk, zmusiła ją do głośnego przełknięcia śliny. Musiała coś zrobić, dlatego też niepewnie uchyliła swoje usta i spojrzała na mężczyznę, wypowiadając cicho cisnące się na jej język słowa.

\- Musimy zadzwonić do Mike'a i mu o tym powiedzieć - rzuciła, przez chwilę wpatrując się w twarz Erwina, by w następnej minucie ruszyć w stronę pokoju obok, gdzie znajdowały się ich komórki.- Musimy mu o tym powiedzieć.

Erwin pokiwał niepewnie głową, idąc za nią, jednocześnie podskakując z przerażenia do góry, kiedy po pustym pokoju rozległa się cicha melodia, wydobywająca się z dzwoniącego telefonu. Zaskoczony i przestraszony zarazem mężczyzna, spojrzał w stronę kobiety, tym samym sięgając po komórkę.

\- Mike dzwoni - oznajmił, wpatrując się w wyświetlacz ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

\- Daj na głośno mówiący - powiedziała Hanji, podchodząc do niego i uważnie obserwując jego dłonie.

Erwin przełknął głośno swoją ślinę, przycisnął zieloną słuchawkę, włączył funkcję głośno mówiącą i podniósł niepewnie swój wzrok na stojącą naprzeciwko niego ciemnowłosą dziewczynę, która odezwała się jako pierwsza, by rozpocząć rozmowę.

\- Mike? - spytała, kiedy jasnowłosy mężczyzna złapał ją za rękę, chcąc dać jej w ten sposób otuchy, jednocześnie wsłuchując się w głos przyjaciela.- To ja Hanji. Dobrze, że dzwonisz, musimy ci o czymś powiedzieć...

Najpierw mogli usłyszeć głośny szmer, potem majaczących w oddali głosów, czegoś przytłumionego w tle co przypominało im jadącego na sygnale radiowozu, aż w końcu ogłuszającą ciszę i głos Zachariasa, który w pierwszej chwili odetchnął głośno i odezwał się cicho, tym samym powodując, że Erwin z trudem usiadł na łóżku, w dalszym ciągu wsłuchując się w słowa swojego rozmówcy. Hanji wyciągnęła mu z dłoni telefon, wyłączyła funkcję głośno mówiącą i przyłożyła do swojego ucha telefon, jednocześnie spoglądając zmartwionym wzrokiem na załamanego informacją jasnowłosego mężczyznę.

Erwin przymknął swoje oczy, tym samym przecierając swoją twarz, kiedy słowa Mike'a wciąż krążyły mu po głowie. Nie chciał w to wierzyć. Nie chciał przyjąć tego do wiadomości, a mimo to wciąż je słyszał. Były dla niego jak echo odbijające się od ścian. Najpierw głośne i wyraźne a później stające się szeptem, który wywołał na jego ciele zimne poty i dreszcze jednocześnie.

_„Znaleźliśmy ciało Marie..."._


	10. Informacja!

**Opowiadanie z przyczyn osobistych zostaje zawieszone!**

**Będę je dalej kontynuował, ale nie mogę powiedzieć kiedy dokładnie.**

**Na moim profilu znajdziecie inne opowiadania do których serdecznie zapraszam!**


End file.
